Guinevere and the White Fox
by Wilube
Summary: The sequel to Sir Gwaine and the Liberation of the Slaves of Mercia. After Guinevere departed the dreadful tower in which held her captive, she must discover her own inner strength in order become the true once and future Queen of Camelot. Slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

Tybalt Halfaleil considered himself to be a good man. A good man, is kind and honourable. He felt that in his old age, he had come to honour those who did him justice and was kind to those whom he felt deserved it. Tybalt was a faithful man, with a wife of twenty years, whom he had taken in the summer solstice of his teenage years, she had bore him many children in which he loved equally and respected admirably. Tybalt was no means a thief. He was a hard worker, a nobleman of Gawant, royal adviser to Lord Godwin himself. An important asset to the Kingdom of Gawant.

As much as he considered himself to be a good man, he was by all means reluctant to say the least when Lord Godwin had asked his advice on a delicate situation.

The Kingdom of Gawant, and the Kingdom of Deira had been under a feud for the past ten years. When Camelot would hold jousting competitions, and tournaments, the Kingdoms of Gawant and Deira would stand and smile at each other, all hard feelings would go unnoticed. But when Princess Elena of Gawant, and Prince Berinon of Deira had declared their supposedly 'undying' love for each other in Nemeth during their annual hunting tourney, Lord Godwin was by no means impressed.

Lord Godwin had always been a patient man, a patient man who understood the reasons for marrying for love. After all, he had allowed his daughter, Princess Elena the freedom of not becoming the young Pendragon's wife for she possessed no genuine feelings for him. But of all the Princes, Knight's and Lord's, Lord Godwin would have been more than happy for his daughter to marry, she had picked the one Prince that he could not stand the sight of.

Tybalt had only encountered Prince Berinon of Deira once, he was arrogant, pigheaded, and quite the opposite to the fair Princess Elena. Tybalt had told Lord Godwin desperately that perhaps love knew no boundaries.

This had not gone down too well.

According to Lord Godwin, love knew no boundaries, all except for one.

Unfortunately for Princess Elena, she had over stepped the boundary when she had professed her love for the snotty Prince of Deira. This had caused Lord Godwin's fuming rage.

It was true, Lord Godwin had always been a patient man. But there was no escaping Godwin's wrath. As the King's adviser, it was Tybalt's job to advise the King by all means possible. But every bit of advice Tybalt seemed to give the King, just seemed to make him angrier.

So on that particular spring morning, Tybalt had received quite enough grief from his master and sought for peace and quiet. He marched down to the Royal stables purposefully, picking a well bred chestnut, before saddling up, and riding through the forest of Brechfa.

As he rode through the forest of Brechfa, blissfully enjoying the peace and quiet, he noticed a broken tree branch, in which hung a small, but sure piece of pale blue fabric. Tybalt rode closer to the broken branch, and slowed his horse down to a walk. Taking a hold of the branch, he examined the small piece of pale blue fabric. It appeared to be off of a tunic, or dress of some sort. Frowning, he pocketed it, and rode on.

Perhaps there was lurking danger nearby. The forest of Brechfa was not the most dangerous of woods. There were no hairy spiders, like that of the forest of Balor, simply just the odd traveller, making their way to Camelot or Gawant, and sometimes Nemeth, if they were approaching Rodor's Kingdom from the North.

Tybalt rode on purposefully and noticed, through the trees, where the forest became more dense there was another piece of pale blue material hanging from a tree branch. Riding over to it, he examined it, comparing it with the other piece of material he had found. It appeared to be that of the same tunic or dress.

He rode, and found another, and _another_ all of which were ripped, but of the same fabric. Someone must have been riding in a struggle, to have been as careless to catch themselves on multiple branches.

Something moved in amongst the trees. Tybalt glanced around frantically. He had brought no sword with him, for there was no usual danger in and amongst these woods so close to the Gawant castle. But still, something was lurking. Was it following him? Perhaps he should turn back. Tybalt began to turn his horse when a voice behind him stopped him.

"Stay where you are!"

Slowly, he turned around, to locate the source of the voice.

It was a woman. A woman wearing what seemed to be what was left of a pale blue dress and was holding a long sword in her right hand. It was clear to Tybalt that the dress was the source of the pale fabrics hanging in and amongst the trees. He regarded the woman for a moment, the dress she was wearing was so badly torn, that it was showing a dangerous amount of the woman's legs. Unconscious of his actions, he licked his lips slightly, and the woman, seeing this, swiped her sword angrily at the horse, causing it to rear, and poor Tybalt to fall to the forest floor with thump. He looked up at the young woman before him, slightly fearful.

She looked thin, and unhealthy, her long dark curly hair, fell about her shoulders, tangled and matted. Dirt smudged across her face and she looked down at Tybalt, meeting his eyes. As she did so, she blushed slightly, obviously uncomfortable with confrontation.

"I possess no desire to harm you," The woman before him spoke quickly, pointing her sword at Lord Godwin's adviser. "Just merely to appeal to you in what I require." She said shifting her weight, her long sword, still pointed at him.

Tybalt slowly raised his hands in surrender. He was unarmed. He did not know where this woman had come from, but she seemed somewhat familiar, as though he had seen her once before. "What do you require from me, for I am but a humble court adviser, seeking peace and reserve in these woods from a distressed King. I mean you no harm." He said most humbly.

The woman before him looked slightly embarrassed. A blush appeared on her honey coloured cheeks. "Y-Your trousers." She said quickly.

Tybalt's jaw dropped. What an earth did she want with his trousers? Did she want to perhaps...Was she _that_ sort of a woman? He was married! "Excuse me Miss, but I am _married_!" He said, shocked at the woman's proposal.

The woman before him suddenly realised her fault, putting a hand over her mouth and gasping slightly. "_No_! Oh no, I am so sorry, I did not mean like that _ergh_!" She grimaced, a look of revulsion gracing her soft features.

Tybalt began to stand, but was quickly beat down once more when the woman, returned her poise and pointed her sword at him, her soft almond, brown eyes glaring at him.

"I _need_ your trousers!" The woman said, brushing a strand of matted curly hair, furiously away from her face, attempting to hide her embarrassment. "Now! Take them off, or you shall pay with your um...Your life! You shall pay with your life!" She said warningly, raising her sword.

Tybalt Halfaleil had never been a brave warrior, and did not want to lose his life over a pair of trousers at that. He stood up slowly, and began to pull down his riding trousers, revealing a pasty set of bony, hairy legs. He handed them to the woman quickly, raising his hands. "Is that all?" He asked, shaking slightly, feeling vulnerable, stood there in just his underpants.

The woman, took the trousers out of his hands. "Yes, I mean _no._" She stumbled over her words, still blushing slightly.

If she was not holding a rather sharp and dangerous sword Tybalt would have got the better of the woman, and had her put in the stocks for trying to humiliate the King's Royal adviser.

"I require, your shirt, thank you." Said the curly haired woman, prodding him slightly with the end of her sword.

"M-My shirt?" Asked Tybalt in disbelief. "You require my trousers, _and _my shirt?" Looking at the woman, in utter shock.

"Indeed," Said the young woman before him, her brown eyes frowning at him before she prodded him once again with her sword, urging him to remove it the garmant.

Tybalt was no means a young man. He had grown wrinkled and thin, in his slight old age. Sighing, he slowly began to remove the soft navy blue shirt he had been wearing and handed it to the woman. If he had felt vulnerable before, there was no explanation for how humiliated poor Tybalt felt now, knelt before the woman, in just his underpants and boots. "Anything else?" He spat bitterly.

The woman pondered for a moment before smiling slightly. "Your horse!" She said brightly, and with that she hopped up, holding her sword, Tybalt's trousers and shirt in a bundle in her arms, before mounting atop the beautiful chestnut horse that was once Tybalt's and settling herself comfortably in the saddle. "Farewell...um what was your name again, Sir?"

"Tybalt," The older man croaked slightly, getting to his feet slowly. It was a good job that it was a bright spring morning other wise Tybalt would have been rather chilly.

"Thank you Tybalt. Bare in mind, kind Sir, that you have helped a maiden in great need, I thank you!" She smiled brightly before beginning to ride off.

"Wait!" Cried Tybalt, after the woman. "Tell me, to who do I owe the pleasure in donating my shirt and trousers charitably to?"

She smiled brightly at him, her cheeks glowing rosy. "Gwen. My name is Gwen. Thank you again Tybalt!" Gwen called, as she cantered off into the deeper realms of the woods, leaving Tybalt stranded without any trousers, or shirt.

"_Gwen_," Tybalt mumbled under his breath. "_Gwen_!" He scoffed as he slowly began to make his way back towards the castle of Gawant feeling rather exposed and cold.

After a few hours had passed, he had finally arrived there, and was causing quite a scene. People in the main square of the Kingdom were giggling at his pale spindly legs, as he heaved himself up the stairs of the castle, blushing furiously.

With his head hanging low, he passed Lord Godwin past the throne room, whom was shocked to see his humble adviser Tybalt in such a state.

"Tybalt!" He spluttered in bemusement, probably one of the first times he had smiled, since the news of his daughters new profound love proclamation. "What are you-Why are you? I don't-"

Tybalt turned slowly around to face the King before smiling slightly. "Sometime's the er...Job gets a little stressful my Lord, and one has to er..." He trailed off.

"Remove their clothes?" Asked Lord Godwin, knowingly. "Come, I shall walk you to your chambers, Tybalt. I have quite some gossip. Have you heard that the King of Camelot's broken off yet another engagement? That'll be the _third_ now!" He chuckled.

"Oh? Who was the betrothed my Lord?" Tybalt asked, attempting anything to distract his King, from his rather naked state.

"Princess Mithian of Nemeth apparently." Said Lord Godwin, absentmindedly. "Ah well, I am sure the worthy bachelor will find a Queen soon enough," He chuckled heartily, as he reached Tybalt's chambers door. "Now Tybalt my friend. In all my years of Kingship, and ruling, I too have often had the urge to remove my clothes also. However one must-"

"My Lord I-" Tybalt protested.

"I understand Tybalt, but you see, streaking is simply not permitted in Gawant and although you _are_ my trusted adviser, and I dare say best friend." The King paused, and sighed at his adviser. "I simply cannot make exceptions."

Tybalt huffed. "That is quite alright my Lord." He nodded briefly at the King before scuttling into his chambers, rather embarrassed. He huffed before throwing open his wardrobe and redressing himself. He had been robbed, by a _girl_! It was humiliating, and peasant girl at that!

But of course, what poor Tybalt Halfaleil did not know, was that his shirt, trousers and horse had not been stolen by any old 'peasant girl', but the once and future Queen of Camelot.


	2. Chapter 2

Step after step, tree after tree, she had moved, faster and faster, through the forest of Brechfa. She was travelling east. It was not much further, and soon, she would reach her desired destination.

Camelot.

It had taken Guinevere a long while to travel from Mercia to Gawant, she had been weak, and travelling on foot through the forest, avoiding the paths in case of a bandit attack was not easy. Her old leather boots had worn away, creating holes in the bottom of her shoes and the long pale blue dress she had been wearing, was torn to shreds.

Now on horseback, and clutching a nobleman's shirt and trousers, she brought the animal to halt and dismounted. It was a dense area of the forest, bluebells sprouted up around the willows and oaks and the once dry ground she had departed from at the start of her exile, was now sprouting with fresh grass. It was spring again. Guinevere had been away from her home for a long, hard four months.

Glancing swiftly around her, she checked for any signs of approaching danger and seeing nothing, she pulled the trousers, up over her legs, fastening them tightly. They were relatively baggy, but not so much that they restricted her movement. Quickly removing her torn dress, she shoved the navy blue shirt over her body. It was incredibly loose.

Scratching her chin in thought, she then reached down towards the worn and torn, ragged dress and ripped a strip of fabric off of the sleeves, tying it securely around her waist, so as to hold the shirt in place. It wasn't perfect, but it would do.

Remounting, she continued east to Camelot. An onlooker would wonder why an accused adulteress, exiled from Camelot would return to such a place. But Guinevere had her reasons.

Agravaine Du Bois.

A known traitor.

When Guinevere had met her once betrothed under unexpected circumstances in a dingy cell, the recently accustomed news of Agravaine's betrayal had completely slipped her mind. Agravaine was still in Camelot, plotting against the King, she had yet to send word, which is why she was returning to the forbidden Kingdom.

On horseback, Guinevere would reach Camelot within two days. Two more days, then she would be home...However, it was not her home anymore. The King had banished her on pain of death. Legally, she could not return. But after what happened between them in Mercia, would Arthur allow her to speak her mind? To tell him the truth about his uncle?

This was not the only thought pressing on Guinevere's mind. If what Morgana had said to her back in the tower of Mancipium were to be true, Arthur would surely be married by now. Camelot would have had its Queen at last, and Guinevere was left with all but a desperate goodbye kiss. The maidens heart felt heavy. Perhaps Arthur _had_ moved on, and perhaps she should too. But Guinevere could never love another whom was not Arthur. How could she? He had claimed her heart. He had taken her heart like he had taken her home. Perhaps he would allow her to live in one of the outer lying villages. She could live a humble life there. But would the people accept her back after what she had done? Was there forgiveness in their hearts? Or would they shun her, like they had before?

Guinevere shuddered at the thought, closing her eyes, recollecting the memory.

_"Sinner!" _One had shouted

_"Traitor!" _Another roared.

_"Adulteress!"_

_"Wanton!"_

_"Common whore!"_

She felt the sting of the people's cruel words just as she had felt the sting of the pebbles they had hurled at her, when she had sought their help for food and shelter. Gripping her reins ever tighter, she rode on, determined. Despite what she had done, her duty and loyalty to Camelot needed to come first, she owed the Kingdom that much. Agravaine was bad blood.

When nightfall came, she felt quite alone. Lost, was the ring that she once held tightly in avid attempt to comfort her haunted dreams, she felt cold-cold as a loveless thing. Gwen curled up next to the small fire she had lit, on the hard ground. The trousers she had taken brought her much more warmth than that of the torn dress she had been wearing. The navy blue shirt she was dressed in, reminded her of one of Arthur's. But it didn't smell like Arthur. The nobleman, Tybalt was not as broad as Arthur, the shirt was narrower. Before Guinevere fell asleep, she wondered whether or not Mithian wore Arthur's shirts after they had participated in...Activities only shared between a wife and a husband. She suddenly felt nauseas. When working as a servant, she would often see some of the more _bold_ maids, wearing shirts of the nobleman in the court, after warming their beds. She had walked into the some of the Lords chambers afterwards. The old men, sprawled out across their four posters panting wildly and sweating profusely, whilst young serving girls, wore upon them a rich shirt, and nothing upon their bare legs! Guinevere had always blushed furiously when she had seen the scandalous sight before her. She would never have sunk to that level.

Then again, she never would have thought to have found herself in the arms of a former flame. Which was more the scandal? A ruined maid, or an unfaithful one?

Guinevere's once sweet dreams, had turned to nightmares. Filled with wanton women, wearing nothing but a wicked grin and a rich shirt. She could see her former betrothed, laughing at her, over the bare shoulder of the new Queen, she shook violently in her slumber.

When she finally awoke in the morning, beads of sweat dotted her forehead, and her body ached. But still, she carried on.

Guinevere did not stop until she reached the very border of Camelot itself. That is when she heard it. Camelot patrol. The flash of red cloaks, riding proudly through the trees, the sound of rich laughter. If she ventured further it would all become real. The harsh reality of her exile, the new Queen, Arthur's taken heart.

In that sudden moment, Guinevere realised that she could not continue. She felt selfish. Arthur needed to be told about his traitor of an uncle, but the tired Guinevere, could not bring herself to go any further. She could not kneel before Arthur and his Queen. But how could she then tell her news to Arthur?

She had a sudden idea.

Gazing at the patrol through the trees, she noticed that one of the soldiers-clearly a new recruit-was falling behind. Guinevere positioned her little self, behind a shrubbery, slightly in front of the slow soldier and he began to ride towards her, desperately attempting to keep up with the proud Sir Leon. Just as the soldier made to pass her, Gwen leaped up agilely, grabbing onto a tree branch sprouting above her, and pulling the branch downwards so the poor soldier, smacked into it. Knocked with a great force from his horse, he lay unconscious on the forest ground.

So wrapped up in their own business, Sir Leon and the other Knights did not seem to notice the absence of the boy. Gwen felt slightly guilty at the sight of the large bruise beginning to form on the innocent boys forehead, it was sure to hurt.

Dismissing these guilty thoughts, she reached up into the saddle bag of the horse, the young soldier was riding, and sure enough, there was a quill and a parchment. Gwen's heart leapt with joy at the sheer luck that the parchment and quill resided in the bag. She scribbled urgent words down onto the parchment, before pinning it, underneath the girth of the horses saddle. If Gwen remembered rightly, one of Merlin's afternoon chores, was to unsaddle the horses from the patrol, he was surely to see this, and tell the King!

The young soldier began to stir, and Guinevere decided to that it was the right time to take her leave.

* * *

"_Merlin_, what are you _doing_?" Sneered the crowned King of Camelot, frowning as he approached his servant, who was sitting on the steps of the main square, his chin rested on his knees.

Merlin looked up quickly, glancing at his King, "Nothing," He replied, getting up swiftly to his feet.

"Yes, _that_ much is obvious." Said Arthur snidely.

"Sorry Sire." Said Merlin apologetically. "It-s just that-"

"My chainmail needs cleaning, my horses need mucking out, my chambers need tidying, by boots need polishing, there is plenty for your useless, pathetic self to be getting on with Merlin." Said Arthur, cocking his head to one side and looking a his manservant, his arms folded. "And here come the patrol," Arthur pointed out, Camelot's patrol in red and gold, foreseeable in the near citadel. "Their horses need washing down, their armour needs polishing, as do their weaponry, need I go on?"

"Yes Sire." Sighed Merlin.

Arthur turned to go. "Oh and Merlin?"

Merlin looked at the King, his eyes questioning.

"Carry on looking that _miserable_, I'll have you in the stocks, your presence is even depressing _me_!" Arthur chuckled, making his way back up the steps into the castle.

Merlin's morale was low to say the least. There was no immediate certainty that Morgana Pendragon was dead, Arthur had him working harder than ever, as did Gaius, and Gwen had still not returned. Merlin wondered whether she had fled to Ealdor or not.

As the Patrol dismounted, Merlin began to unsaddle the horses and wash them down. Merlin found washing the beasts down quite relaxing, he watched the mud from their hooves dissipate as he watered them clean. After the horses were clean and away, it was his next task to polish all of the saddles and bridles. This was the boring part. It was a mindless task, one often Merlin used magic for. Today, he had decided to take on the task by hand rather than use his unusual talents, so as to avoid Arthur.

Arthur had been in a lousy mood recently, and Merlin had come accustomed to avoiding the King the majority of the time. The King switched between that of three moods. Angry, sulking, and bored. When the King was angry, he would most likely throw something at his manservant, and snap at him. When the King was sulking, he would snap at Merlin again, but be asked to left alone. When the King was bored, he would irritate, poke, prod, and humiliate his manservant in any means possible for his own amusement, and quite frankly Merlin was sick of it. Once and future King or not, he was acting like a complete and utter clot pole.

As Merlin came to the last saddle, the night was beginning to draw in. Just as he was about to hang up the saddle, he felt something odd beneath it. It was a folded piece of parchment. Curious, the warlock, took the parchment, hanging the saddle back up, and sat down.

He studied it carefully, and as he did, to his surprise he found that his name had been scribbled, as if in a hurry on the front of it, where it was folded.

But who would be writing to him? And why on earth would it be under one of Camelot's patrol's saddles?

Frowning deeply, he opened the parchment.

_Merlin,_

_If you are reading this, one can only hope that my news is in safe hands. _

_There is not a lot of time to explain. Had I not have been in such a state during our last meeting, I would have told you sooner._

_The news I have yet to give you is grave, but you must believe me, for it is true. I send this message with the gravest feeling,, for what I am about to reveal is unfair and unjust._

_Agravaine is not whom we thought him to be. He is working for Morgana, I saw him at the tower, I heard him talking to Morgana and they are in league. In the tower, Agravaine mentioned something about the plans to siege tunnels, I think he meant to steal them Merlin!_

_I know how absurd this must sound, but you must believe me Merlin, I would never lie to you. You must warn Arthur before it is too late. Agravaine is not to be trusted under any circumstances._

_Unfortunately I cannot reveal my location to you, in fear of this message being intercepted, but I hope for you to find this. I am closer than you think, but am straying away in fear from my own personal matters, I have no quarrel with the Queen._

Merlin frowned. Queen? What Queen? What could Gwen possibly mean? Then it hit him. Princess Mithian. Gwen had not been told other wise of Arthur's most recent betrothed. She had not known that Arthur had decided not to marry her and send her back to Nemeth!

_I miss you Merlin, I miss Camelot, I miss everything. But I cannot return. Perhaps one day we shall see each other again. But until then, I wish you the best of luck._

_Your dearest friend always,_

_Gwen._

_If it so happens that this is not Merlin reading this letter, then I beg of you to give him this letter._

Merlin was in shock. He knew Agravaine had been in league with the witch all along, this was no surprise to him. He had to warn Arthur immediately. Jumping up, the letter still in his hands he sprinted out into the main square, out into the courtyard, and up the main staircase of the castle, rushing through corridor after corridor to get to the King's chambers. Once outside the door, he barged it open loudly.

The King was in a sulky mood, as to be expected. But he looked up, angrily, to have had Merlin found him like this again, sat on the end of his bed, staring at Guinevere's engagement ring.

"Sire, I need to talk to you." Said Merlin breathlessly, jogging over to the King, his face red, and his eyes earnest.

Arthur clenched his fist around the engagement ring before replying flatly, "I told you I didn't want to be disturbed." The King glared at his servant.

Merlin rolled his eyes slightly, this did not go unnoticed by the King. "Sire, it is important. Very important!" Exclaimed Merlin, desperately.

"You defy me?" Asked Arthur. "You defy you King?"

"Yes, I do!" Shouted Merlin helplessly, raising his arms and dropping them in desperation, as he tried to get Arthur to understand. "You know I would not do so unless the situation were grave."

It was Arthur's turn to roll his eyes dramatically, he slammed the ring down onto the table, grabbed his leather gloves, before following his manservant out of the door. The pair of them marched down to the vaults, Merlin running slightly ahead of Arthur.

* * *

"The idea is preposterous!" Arthur cried after his servant. "I've known my uncle since I was a child! I refuse to believe he would ever betray Camelot!"

They reached the vaults with haste, and Arthur unlocked the cabinet to which the plans for the siege tunnels were kept. He opened the cabinet, rummaging around inside of it. "Plans for the siege tunnels are kept here." He murmured under his breath. Arthur felt around further, and his irritation began to rise, seeing Merlin's smug expression on his face. It could not be true! Could it? His uncle would not betray him like this. He could not! The King's movements became more frantic as he continued his search.

Then he felt it.

A wave of relief washed over him, and he pulled out a map and shoved it into his manservant's face, smugly.

"I don't understand." Said Merlin frowning. "It-I-" He stammered, and scratched his head. There was no doubt that Merlin believed Gwen, but perhaps Agravaine had not yet made his move? Or perhaps Morgana had made a copy of it?

Arthur shoved the scroll back into the cabinet, just as his uncle approached from around the corner.

"I came as soon as I could, my Lord. Is there problem?" Asked Lord Agravaine innocently, twiddling his thumbs, as he bowed shortly to the King.

Arthur folded his muscular arms and smiled difficultly. "No Uncle, not at all. I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you."

Merlin did not know what to say. He could not let Agravaine get away with this any longer. He needed to be revealed as the dirty traitor he was. "Can we please-"

Arthur cut him short and invaded the servants personal space menacingly. "One more word out of you and I swear to God I will send you into exile!" He spoke dangerously low, before stalking off back to his chambers leaving Merlin alone with Agravaine.

Agravaine smirked smugly at the warlock, before following Arthur out of the volts.

Had Merlin got her message by now? Had Agravaine been revealed, had she been successful? How was she to know? She could not enter Camelot by law, or out of pride. She didn't have anywhere to go.

Wandering the boarders seemed mindless, yet she felt that in someway she was almost defending her home, and if she could not do that from the inside, then she would do it from the out.

* * *

She had spent almost two months locked away in a cell helpless and weak. Guinevere hated that. She hated that she had felt weak. She hated that she had felt vulnerable. She hated that she had felt helpless. It needed to stop, perhaps it was a good thing that Camelot had itself a new Queen, for she would have made a lousy one.

During her and Arthur's engagement she had been overjoyed to marry Arthur and to become his wife, and support him. However, she was not so overjoyed to become Queen.

She had feared that the people would not accept her because of her position. She felt that she was not strong enough to become Queen, not able enough, uneducated as such. It distracted her from being excited about becoming Arthur's wife.

It was almost bittersweet, for perhaps she should have focused more on staying loyal to her husband. Lancelot had been the ultimate test for Guinevere, and she had failed it. She had proven to herself that she was not a worthy Queen, and she did not even feel like a worthy human.

It was so difficult to wake up without any motivation each morning. To wander aimlessly without purpose.

"_I need a purpose_." She would whisper to herself brokenly each morning.

And she had found one. She had delivered the message to Merlin in hope of freeing Camelot from a nasty traitor, she had fulfilled her purpose. Now what? She did not seek company, or hospitality, nor did she want to burden anyone else with her presence.

But there was another thing. Trust. She had felt betrayed. Of course what Guinevere had done was unforgivable. But did Arthur really hate her that much to send her into exile, and suffer in a dark cell for two months? She herself, felt a little betryed.

Then there was Elyan, and that look of disgust etched upon his face when he had found out what she had done. He was her brother! Gwen had helped bring Elyan up! Did she really deserve that?

Even Merlin had not said a word to her that fateful morning she was exiled.

No one had.

She no longer felt the same trust in people she used to.

Perhaps wandering and protecting Camelot's boarders as much as she could would feel fulfilling. Perhaps it could help heal the gaping hole in her heart, and fill it with something worth while. If she could not help Arthur from the inside, then she would help him from the out.

Pulling the long sword out of her saddle bag, she rode through the forest, cutting hanging branches which were getting in her way.

Then she heard it. Voices, through the trees.

Bandits.

"_That young Pendragon's got it coming he has, softer than 'is father ee is. Made it easy for folks like us to intercept taxes from the villages ain't it?" _One of the bandits, with a short, scruffy beard said to his two peers.

"_Mmmm_," Came the voice of another. _"Can't wait till I get me hands on all that lovely gold."_

Guinevere's fists clenched at the trio of bandits. How dare they think that they can just steal people's taxes! That money was to help the people of Camelot grow their crops, to buy grain and feed their families! It was not theirs to steal!

It would be one against three. Could she really chase them off?

It was no secret that Guinevere knew how to fight. She was the daughter of blacksmith, she would often spar with her brother in the meadows before her mother had passed. Then her father needed her support, there was no longer time for fun and games. But she never forgot. She fought bravely in Ealdor alongside Morgana. She was handy with a sword, not an expert, but handy.

"That gold is to help the poor feed their families! Not for your own decadence!" Said Guinevere powerfully, clutching her sword tightly in her fist. She regretted it immediately as the three men stood up to face her, their swords drawn. How could she have been so stupid? This was not brave! This was idiocy!

"Well, well, well. What ave we ere?" Said the bandit with the scruffy beard. "_Defender_ of the poor? Defender of _Camelot_?" He said, chuckling.

"Oi Cedric! Ow bout we teach her a lesson or two? W'cha reckon?" Another of the men jeered.

"Pretty thing aren't ya?" The bandit, whose name, Guinevere assumed to be Cedric walked towards her, hand out stretched

The grip on her sword tightened as she raised it defensively. "_Don't touch me._" She spat fiercely at the approaching bandit.

"Now, now, don't be afraid." He made a sudden swipe for her, but was knocked straight off balance, as Guinevere's sword cut across his arm, and he swore loudly. "How _dare_ you touch me woman!" He screeched, raising his own sword, his peers doing the same.

_CLASH, SWING, SWIPE, CLASH_

Guinevere's sword clashed bravely against the bandits'. Although, she did not feel brave, she felt scared. The bottom of her sword handle bashed angrily against one of the bandits' head, knocking the man to the floor, out cold. Now only two against one, she continued to fight off the two men.

Adrenaline pulsed through her veins dangerously, as she ran her sword through another of the bandits legs, and he fell to the floor in agony.

Only one left now, she thought, amazed at her own bold actions, she realised she had the upper hand. However, this moment of surprise did not go unmissed by the last man standing, and he plunged his sword into Guinevere's side.

She screamed horribly, and as she fell, she plunged her own sword violently into the bandits chest.

Gwen lay there shaking, and whimpering slightly, holding her side. Pain engrossed the entire left side of her abdomen as her cheek pressed roughly against the twiggy floor of the wood. She needed to get out of there. Clutching her side tightly, in a feeble attempt to subdue her blood loss, she slowly got to her feet and staggered over to her horse.

"Aghh!" She cried aloud as she climbed into the saddle in agony. Cradling her wound as best she could she kicked on the horse to escape the bloody scene.

As they rode on, she slowly fell forward, unconscious onto the beasts neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Copyright to the BBC for some of the dialogue used.**

When Guinevere awoke that fresh spring morning she was incredibly and inexplicably confused. For what loomed above her, was not a piercing blue sky expressing a new day, but dark rocky ceiling of a dry cavern. She was laying upon something somewhat soft. Moss perhaps, or ferns, she could not tell, for her entire body felt tingly and peculiarly light.

Groping around in an attempt to locate where she was, she began to sit up. Guinevere squeezed her eyes shut, wincing slightly, awaiting for the pain that was to shoot through her side from her wound the prior day. But no pain came.

She frowned, and lifted up the navy blue shirt which was covering her torso. A faint scar ran its way up the maidens side, but it looked by no means fresh.

How was this possible? When only yesterday she had been almost mortally wounded for sure! How long had she been asleep for? Was she alive? Was she dead? All of these questions swirled around the former servants head, as she furrowed her brow, staring at the faint scar which ran up the side of her torso.

A faint rustling was audible from the end of the cavern. Guinevere's ears picked up on this, immediately fearing the worst. Had she been captured? Who had shown her kindness and laid her in a bed of leaves? Did they mean her harm? Were they far from here?

"Who goes there?" Asked Guinevere bravely. "Show yourself!"

Nothing came, but the rustling sound became louder. Guinevere sat up, backing herself up against the wall, looking for a weapon of any sort to defend herself with. The noise was becoming louder. Beads of sweat began to emerge on her forehead, her eyes growing wide with fright as she began wonder the horrors in which could await from the darkness.

Louder and louder it came, closer and closer until slowly, but surely, the sound of padded feet came towards her. A small pointed black nose, emerged from the shadows, followed by a long white snout with two large, pointed ears. The fur of the animal, was as white as snow, and as fluffy as a bear. It moved agilely towards Guinevere, sniffing the ground as it did so.

The frightened woman began to relax. It was just a fox. But what was such a creature doing in a cavern like this? Foxes usually liked to burrow underground, and make dens. Guinevere had never seen such a creature of this colour either, for they were usually located among the Northern Boarders. Why had it travelled so far? Was it hungry? Perhaps it wanted to eat her!

The fox's bright green eyes stared her right in the face, looking deeply into her own dark brown eyes as it moved tentatively towards her.

Guinevere stayed stock still.

The white fox sniffed at Guinevere's broken shoe, before giving it a playful lick, and sat her feet staring innocently up at her.

Guinevere could have laughed. "Hello there." She spoke softly, giving the creature a small smile. "What are you doing in this dark cave hm?"

The fox bowed its head lowly before her, nuzzling the tops of her shins gently.

"That tickles!" She laughed quietly, and slowly reached out her hand for the fox to sniff.

The white fox considered her for a moment, before slowly sniffing Guinevere's fingers and gave them a small lick.

"Such a beautiful creature." She whispered.

_"Thank you,"_

Guinevere shot up, glancing frantically around her for the source of the voice. "Who's there?" She snapped, getting her to her feet. She had to duck slightly, as the roof of the cave was rather restricting, although she was short, the cave was deep and compacted tightly.

_"I mean you no harm,_"

The voice did not ring out an echo around the cave, but instead it rang out inside her head. Guinevere thought she was going mad.

_"You're not going mad."_

"Stop it! Stop this now!" Guinevere cried tearfully. "It's not funny, whoever you are _stop it_!" She was terribly afraid. What if she was going mad? Had she been deprived of human company for so long that she could now hear voices in her head? This was madness!

_"Down here."_

Guinevere looked down to her feet, where the white fox, sat innocently staring up at her. "W-What? I-" She murmured speechless. The voice in her head could not be coming from the fox could it? It was just an animal, a stray, lost from the Northern Boarders, not anything else, a plain old fox.

_"Hello_," The voice in her head addressed her politely.

"You?" Cried Guinevere quietly. "No, you're just a fox, an animal! You are not speaking to me! I am going mad!"

_"You are not going mad Guinevere."_

"I-I how? No! This cannot be! How do you know my name? I don't understand!" She cried.

_"Fear not, for I was sent to help you!"_

Guinevere frowned. Help her? Who would want to help an adulteress like herself? Who would send such a creature. Was the creature of magic? The fox seemed somewhat familiar. "You are of magic?" Asked Guinevere cautiously. stepping slowly away from the fox.

_"Yes."_

"Magic is outlawed in Camelot." Guinevere stated, her poise still incredibly tense, and her fists clenched in balls at her side.

_"I am a fox." _The fox stated in her head simply.

"Foxes are hunted." She said steadily. "And you are from the Northern Boarders, you are white."

"_Indeed." _The fox began to circle the maiden, examining her. _"You have healed well."_

Guinevere's hand drifted to her wound. "I-I wait, _you_ healed me?" She asked. "B-But you're fox! You're an animal! How could you possibly? I don't-"

_"I am of magic. You were forewarned of my coming Guinevere."_

"I was?" Gwen breathed.

"_A vision was sent to you, by the Lady Ostara herself."_

This rang a bell for Guinevere. The horribly vivid dream she had dreamt back in the Tower of Mancipium, had possessed that of such a Lady. The Lady had indeed forewarned her of the coming, but she had passed it off as a dream, nothing more. "Why are you here?" She said lowly. "Where even is _here_? Where am I?"

_"You are in a sacred place Guinevere, a very sacred place indeed." _Said the fox. If foxes could smile, Guinevere was sure that the white creature was doing so this very moment.

"Where? Are we near C-Camelot?" Asked Guinevere slowly.

"_You are observant Guinevere. I am indeed a white fox. We are nearing the Northern Boarders among the lands of Elmet." _Said the fox.

"Elmet? But Elmet fell decades ago did it not?" Asked Guinevere. She had remembered Arthur once telling her the tale of Elmet on cold winters night by her fireplace. It had once been a strong Kingdom, until it was obliterated by the fire of dragons.

"_Among the words of men, it was indeed a strong kingdom. But it did not embrace the old religion. The King was ignorant, greedy, selfish even." _The fox explained in her head.

"So...Why am I here?" Asked Guinevere still confused.

_"It appears, that our destiny's are entwined."_

"Destiny?" Laughed Guinevere, shocked. "_Destiny?_ I have no destiny! Look at me! I am nothing!" She exclaimed, raising her arms, to emphasise her point across to the slightly bewildered creature.

_"Every one has a destiny Gwen._"

Gwen folded her arms tightly around herself. "Well I don't." She sulked. Guinevere had always been stubborn. Even as a child, when Elyan would tease her for being little, she would sulk for days until he'd come and apologize. Those days seemed like a lifetime ago now.

_"Do not fear sweet Gwen, for I shall show you the way." _Said the fox lightly.

"You are a fox!" Exclaimed Gwen. "You shouldn't even be talking!"

_"Oh but I am not talking Gwen, I am merely delving into your head. I cannot speak, you are only hearing my thoughts. I am of magic remember?" _

"I-I know, I know you're of magic. So, so only I can hear you?" Asked Gwen, desperately trying to wrap her head around the odd situation.

_"Only you can hear me in your head, indeed._" Explained the white creature of magic.

"And can you hear _my _thoughts? What I'm thinking, feeling-"

"_Not exactly._"

"Not exactly?" Repeated Gwen. "What do you mean?"

"_I can hear, only what you wish to share." _

"Right." Guinevere said slowly.

The situation was so incredibly strange to Guinevere. One moment she was fighting bandits, the next she had encountered a talking fox! Perhaps she was going mad. Perhaps she'd awake believe it was all a dream. Perhaps she'd wake up back in her little home in Camelot, and Arthur would have left her flowers on her kitchen table. Oh how she wished it could be like that. How she wished the hideous mark of the slaves on her arm could be removed, how she wished she had not kissed Lancelot on that horrid, horrid night. She wished it were all a dream.

* * *

"What's taking so long?" Huffed King Arthur, from behind his wooden changing screen.

Merlin, his manservant sighed at the King's impatience. "It's the Feast of Beltane, the King must look Kingly." He muttered in a sing song voice, trying to ease the tension a little between himself and the King. Merlin had been walking on eggshells around Arthur recently, it was difficult to tell when the King would snap.

He was attempting to pierce another hole in the King's belt. Although Arthur was not fat, he had become careless about his eating habits. Being a King, he ate well, that much was expected, he needed to keep up his strengths to fight battles, and slay wicked beasts. It was natural that the King had a large appetite.

"Well I'm hardly going to look Kingly in my undergarments, am I?!" Huffed the King impatiently, as he tapped his foot from behind the screen, his chainmail already adorning his broad torso.

Merlin rolled his eyes, glaring at the tough leather belt, as he viciously crewed into the tough material. "Have a little patience. Think of something pleasant."

"You in the stocks?" Muttered Arthur snottily.

Merlin had almost done it, just a little further and the hole would be complete. "Wait one second..." He said slowly, concentrating hard.

"One." Said Arthur carelessly, as he walked out from behind the screen in his chainmail and no trousers, over towards his servant.

Merlin jumped, and quickly hid the belt and sword behind his back, away from the King, not wanting him to see what he was doing.

"What have you got there?" Asked the King slowly, slightly exasperated with the dallying of his manservant.

"Nothing." Said Merlin quickly, shoving the sword and belt into his right hand and raising his left. "My hand." He switched the sword and belt again, and raised his right. "My other hand." He said smiling innocently at Arthur.

The King frowned, edging closer to his servant before seizing him tightly, and whipping him around. "Why are you putting another hole in this belt?" He asked sternly, taking a hold of the belt.

Merlin looked sheepish. "I was er...enhancing it, for comfort and ease of use." He smiled at his King.

Arthur frowned at the warlock accusingly. "Are you saying I'm fat?"

"N-No." Stammered Merlin awkwardly. "I'm saying that the belt is one hole shy of perfection!" He assured.

"Ridiculous." Arthur snapped. Grabbing the belt from Merlin's hands, and wrapping it around his chainmail. He pulled in his stomach with all his might in a desperate attempt to fit the belt. "Come on!" He muttered as the belt fought against his large stance. "_Won't close!"_

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Observed the skinny warlock, slightly smugly. "A little extra padding goes with the job." He sniggered. "What with all the feasts and banquets and ceremonies."

Arthur gave Merlin a death stare, eventually giving up on the belt, and thrusting it into Merlin's open arms. "Right, Merlin, do what you have to do. Not a word of this to anyone, understand?" He said, pointing a finger at Merlin's face.

"Trust me." Sighed Merlin. "If there's one thing I'm good at, it's keeping secrets!"

The King and his servant slowly made their way down to the great hall. As Arthur entered there was something not quite right, something missing. His uncle. Where was his uncle? He was usually sat to the left of the head of the table. Catching the old physicians eye, he addressed him.

"Gaius, have you seen Agravaine?" The King asked, slightly concerned for the whereabouts of his uncle. The Feast of Beltane, was a relatively important occasion in Spring time, his uncle's attendance was of course, necessary.

"Er no, Sire. Not since this morning." Replied Gaius, frowning.

"Strange. He should be here by now." Arthur scratched his chin in thought and headed over to his place at the head of the table. Not soon after did Merlin arrive, his arms full with a heaping plate of food. "Ah! My favourite. Herb crusted caper." Said Arthur, smacking his lips together in delight.

Merlin chuckled heartily. "Easy now, we don't want any more holes in that belt." He laughed, giving Arthur and solid pat on the back.

Percival and few of the other Knights, bit back laughter, causing wine, to splatter little droplets out of their moths. Arthur glared sourly at his manservant. "Ha-Ha." He forced laughter sarcastically, sulking back into his chair.

"Wine?" Merlin asked Gaius, who was sitting close by, in which the physician accepted gracefully. As Merlin circled the table again, Arthur beckoned him over.

"Merlin." Arthur nodded for the warlock to lean closer, and he grabbed the front of Merlin's red scarf aggressively. "It's a good job you don't have anything of any actual importance to keep secret,_ isn't it_?"

"Yes Sire." Merlin drew back, gulping slightly, and readjusting his scarf.

The feast dragged on slowly for the King. They bored him, they always had done since he was a child. He glanced around the table, and spotted Percival, talking flatteringly to one of the Lady's of the court. Arthur turned away, feeling depressed. It reminded him of himself and Guinevere. She was the only one whom would make the feasts interesting. How he could flatter her, and whisper sweet nothings into her ear, making her blush furiously. Of course, it was only when they were engaged would she allow herself to sit at the table with him, much to Arthur's dismay.

_"I am still a servant Arthur, I cannot join you." _She would laugh.

_"You know that does not matter to me." _Arthur would retort, grabbing her by her waist, and pulling her down onto his lap, and kissing the crown of her head.

_"Arthur!" _She would protest, laughing slightly.

_"Guinevere." _He would reply, teasing her.

All of that seemed like a life time ago now. Arthur grimaced, feeling worse than ever.

Merlin noticed the King's sullen mood and walked over to him. "You alright?" He asked, his voice edged with concern.

Arthur rested his chin upon his hand sulkily. "No one likes to be called fat Merlin." He said quietly.

Merlin suddenly felt a pang of guilt waver through him. "Sorry." He said apologetically.

Merlin's apology did not phase the King, and he continued to sit there quietly moping and sighing, glancing over to Percival and the pretty Lady.

"It's Gwen isn't it?" Said Merlin, interrupting the King's thoughts.

Arthur sighed, glancing around the room. "I look for her in the room; she's not there...then I remember why."

"SIRE!" The door to the great hall, all of a sudden slammed open, there stood the brave Sir Gwaine, and Sir Merek, stood not far behind him. "Sire! We're under attack! They're within the city walls! It's the Southrons! Morgana's men!"

Waves of shock and panic, drove through the King, and he stood up frantically, ripping off his cloak. "MERLIN!" He shouted urgently. "Get everyone to the inner chamber!" He said frantically, drawing his sword, and beginning to follow Sir Gwaine and Sir Merek.

"Yes Sire," Replied Merlin quickly. "Everyone follow me!"

"Gwaine!" Called Arthur, to the Knight who had already began to make his way out of the throne room with Merek. "Secure the armoury!" He turned around to face the others. "Percival! With me!"

They dispersed frantically. Arthur knew his sister would be behind something like this. A surprise attack-how cowardly. She had survived the towers fall, he knew she had. There was no other explanation.

Man after man, the King fiercely struck down. There were so many of them. The army was too great for a city with little preparation. The citadel had almost fallen. He needed to find Merlin. They needed to formulate a plan. He rushed down a flight of stairs quickly.

SLAM.

The back end of a sword collided aggressively with his ribs. Arthur felt one snap painfully, and he cried out in agony. "AGHH!" Groaning, as he clutched his side he staggered along the leading corridor, and almost collided with his manservant.

"Been hiding in the broom cupboard as usual, Merlin?" Said the King, through gritted teeth. He was in agony, clutching his broken ribs tightly. They were not going to make it out of here alive, let alone keep control over the city. He had no time for Merlin's excuses.

"We need to get out of here!" Cried Merlin desperately, grabbing Arthur roughly by the shoulder and heading away to safety as best he could.

They ran as fast as their legs would carry them, and as far as Arthur's injury would allow him to.

"Are you alright?" Asked Merlin urgently, checking the King over, searching for an evident sign of a mortal wound. There was nothing visible to Merlin.

"I'm fine." Said the King. They ran faster, and stopped as they saw more armed men approaching. Flinging themselves against a column, they hid, and Arthur grunted loudly in pain. "Maybe a broken rib or two." He moaned. Glancing around the corner to locate anymore signs to approaching danger he noticed a familiar figure, leading the Southron army alongside Morgana.

"_Agravaine_." Arthur whispered in shock. No. It couldn't be! Could it? Arthur squinted, trying to get a closer look. Sure enough, there was his uncle, looking smug as ever, leading the army next to Morgana. Anger rose within him, or was it bile? He was not sure. He wanted to hurt Agravaine. He wanted to hurt anyone who had ever betrayed him. He wanted Morgana dead, he wanted Agravaine dead. He swerved around the column, about to chase after them, before a firm hand landed upon his shoulder.

"No!" Whispered Merlin firmly. "It's no good! Arthur! There are too many of them!" He urged desperately. But the King was glaring at the pair leading the army. Merlin had never felt more sorry for Arthur in his time of knowing the King. "We can deal with your uncle later, alright?"

Arthur reluctantly agreed, and the two of them fled.

* * *

_"Night is falling Gwen." _ Came the voice of the white fox in Guinevere's head. _"You need rest._"

Guinevere was sitting quietly, with her legs crossed outside of the cavern entrance. It was a pleasant setting. The ground was beginning to frost. They were not quite near enough to the Northern boarders for there to be snow, but it was still chilly. Although, the cold did not seem to affect Guinevere as she sat on the soft ground.

Everything about the place was sacred. Wild flowers grew all around, untouched, and fresh. The ground was mossy, and there was a slight loom of purple lighting about the place, as though it possessed great magic. Perhaps it did. The trees were abnormally tall, they reached so high, some would even tower way over the walls of Camelot. Their branches were so defined that they did not look real, so animated. Although, the setting relaxed Gwen, it did not frighten her, not anymore.

"I think I've had enough rest thank you." Said Gwen quietly, more to herself than the fox, whom had come to sit next to her on the moss.

"_I know you do not trust me._"

"I do not know who to trust anymore." Replied Gwen, a single tear trickling its way down her soft cheek. She blinked it away quickly, she would not cry.

_"Guinevere, you cannot escape destiny."_ The fox's voices rang clearly in her head.

"You have not told me what my destiny _is." _Said Guinevere bitterly, picking at the moss softly on the ground.

"_That is not for me to say. My only job is to help you prepare for it._"

Guinevere laughed bitterly. "Prepare me for a life alone, or no life at all then." She scoffed. "What am I now?"

"_You are more than you know Gwen._" The fox nuzzled affectionately at her shoulder, licking her hand.

She almost smiled. "I don't know what to do." She whispered quietly.

"_Stay with me!" _Pleaded the fox in her head, as it looked at her with almost sad eyes. "_I want to help you. You have a kind heart which you must be true to Gwen!" _

A ghost of a smile wavered over Gwen's face. "And if I stay?" She asked quietly. "Where will we go? What shall become of me?" Could she stay with a creature of such magic? She seemed to be in much safer hands here than she had been previously alone, fending for herself. Last time she had acted on instinct she had got stabbed by bandits.

"_I shall help you become the person you are destined to be."_ The white foxed sat beside her almost like a guard dog. "_You are destined for greatness Gwen." _It whispered.

Gwen drew up her knees closely to her chest. She would stay with the fox. It had shown her wisdom, kindness. Perhaps it was right? Perhaps she was destined for more than a wanderer. "How will you do that? How can you help me? I still don't understand."

_"Rest Gwen, and in the morning, we shall begin._" The white fox stalked back into the cavern, after rubbing its wet nose onto Gwen's cheek.

Guinevere sighed, night was drawing in, and she was beginning to feel the chill. She stood up, and followed the fox back into the cavern, to await what the morning would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

"_And this one?"_

"Bergamot," Replied Guinevere, smiling as she picked at the plant. "It's uses; uplifting stress, digestion and can also be used as a tonic." She petted the white fox's muzzle, scratching it affectionately. Gwen had grown fond of the creature over the past few days, after coming accustomed to the fact that it spoke into her head and was of magic. Despite that, the fox was coming to be excellent company. It taught her useful things about the forest, alerted her of approaching danger, taught her how to snare traps, which berries were edible, which were not, the fox was proving itself to be a grateful asset to her new formed life in the forest.

_"You have great knowledge of this, something that I had not accounted for." _Said the white fox proudly in her head.

They had been rummaging the forest for a week now, whilst the white fox taught Guinevere the way of the forest. Being Gaius' assistant in times of great need, Guinevere already knew much about the herbs in the forest, but was always happy to learn more. After such a traumatic past few months, she felt herself beginning to return back to her old self. She no longer jumped at every twig that snapped, she was no longer hideously malnourished, and there was a glow beginning to grace her cheeks once in a while. She was finally on the road to recovery. Of course, many would deem it strange for one to wander the woods, with just a fox for company, but Guinevere had began to ignore what other people thought.

"_How about rosemary?" _Asked the fox, sniffing at the plant gingerly.

"Um, perhaps a decongestant?" Replied Guinevere, frowning slightly as she examined the strong smelling herb.

"_Indeed, also a astringent, diuretic and a stimulant."_

Guinevere smiled softly. "Why am I to learn all of this?" She placed her hands upon her hips, looking down at the fox. "I mean, I know most of this already, is it really important to know the properties of all of these plants to help me 'fulfil my destiny'," She shifted slightly before adding. "Although, of course I am extremely grateful."

"_Gwen, if it was not important, I would not teach it to you." _Said the white fox, beginning to rummage around in the moss of the floor, before turning around to face her. _"Come now, 'tis only midday and we've much to learn!"_

Guinevere followed the fox down the mossy green bank, and across a shallow stream. It was a picturesque setting, with blue bells sprouting from the tree roots around. Through the tall and spindly trees, a blue sky was shining above them as the weather began to warm as spring approached.

Faint sounds of laughing were audible from further up the stream, three children were laughing. The taller of the trio, was a lanky blonde boy, whom could not much be over the age of 11, the other boy whom was not so tall, possessed long, dark curly hair, and the other accomplice, was a girl, her hair braided into red not on the back of her head, to stop her fiery hair from blowing astray. The boy with the dark curly hair was dressed in much finer clothing than the other two, he seemed to be of noble blood.

"Rowan stop splashing me!" Giggled the red headed girl to the noble boy, whom was splashing water upon the girl's frock.

"Don't be such _baby_!" Cried Rowan, "S'only a bit of water!"

"Yeah _Eve_!" Laughed the taller blonde boy to the red headed girl, whose name, Guinevere now realised was Eve.

"Honestly, Odger, you should know better!" Cried Eve sulkily, as she folded her arms defiantly over her chest, her frock soaked with water droplets.

The taller boy, Odgar, and the noble born, Rowan, simply laughed at the girl, flicking more water at Eve, provoking her purposely.

"Agh! She cried out, attempting to run away from the boys." Rowan, what would your father say for goodness sake! You're acting very immature!" She pouted.

"Ooo!" Chorused the boys. "That's a big word!" They cooed.

Eve lunged at the boys, managing to push both of the boys over into the stream.

The scene reminded Guinevere of when her, Elyan and Sir Leon would play together in the meadow, Elyan and Leon would often gang up on Guinevere.

_"Please can I play, oh can I? Can I?" The seven year old Guinevere would cry._

_"No!" Elyan would exclaim. "You're a girl! Girls aren't supposed to play Knights and Horses! Go and brush your hair or something!"_

_Guinevere would fold her arms, looking pleadingly at Sir Leon. "Your mother said you have to include me in your games!" She prodded Leon in the chest with her finger. "She said so, she did!"_

_Leon sighed awkwardly. "You can...umm..." He trailed off in thought_

_"I know!" Said Elyan, and whispered something into Leon's ear, which in return Leon burst out laughing._

_"We are playing Knights and Horses Gwen, and you know what we don't have?" Said Leon, blowing a golden lock out of his eye. "We don't have a horse!"_

_"But-" Said Guinevere sadly. "We don't have a horse..." _

_"Do you know where they keep the horses Gwen?" Asked Elyan._

_Guinevere shook her head. _

_"In the royal stables." Said Leon smugly, giggling with Elyan. _

_"But, they're royal stables! I couldn't possibly go in there!" Exclaimed Guinevere, shocked that the two boys would even suspect such a thing. "You know that Leon, your father's a Knight!"_

_"You know," Said Leon slowly. "I'm sure if you just borrowed one they wouldn't mind, then you could take it back?" _

_Elyan nodded vigorously, in agreement of the noble born child._

_Guinevere folded her arms defiantly. "You're teasing me!"_

_"We're not!" Cried Elyan. "But how do you expect to join in our game when we don't have a horse?"_

_"You didn't have a horse last week when you played." Gwen sulked._

_"Games evolve Gwen." Said Leon smugly. "And we really do need a horse, so if you want to play, you'd better hurry up."_

_Gwen sighed, before turning to run towards the citadel. She knew this was a bad idea, but her young mind could not see reason, she just wanted to be included in the boys' game. Guinevere had not possessed many female friends within the lower town, they all liked braiding hair, or picking flowers or dressing up. She did not mind occasionally going to pick flowers with a few of the girls, and sometimes, dressing up with her friend May, from the bakery was fun, but the girls always spoke such nonsense! She much preferred to play with Leon and Elyan, despite their occasional teasing, their games looked so much more fun. As she approached the castle, she walked around the walls towards the stables. All of the horses were very large. She admired them, deciding of which one to borrow._

_She walked along the row, gazing at each one in turn. There was a large chestnut, Gwen had seen the brave Knight Gorlois ride the stallion, before his passing. A fair white mare which looked fit for only a Queen. A huge black beauty, in which Gwen recognised as Leon's fathers horse. But when she came to the end of the stables, she came a across a beast that she had not laid eyes on before.. It was much too small to be a horse, a pony perhaps, with a beautiful palomino coat. Being so small, it looked just right to be able to transport across to the meadow, with little ease._

_She opened the door and petted the pony, it had a lovely nature. Gwen giggled when its velvet muzzle tickled her neck. She stood there for a while stroking the creature, before a loud voice behind her, made her jump in fright._

_"What do you think you're doing?!" Came a loud voice behind her._

_She turned around in fright, to find a boy, perhaps a little older than she, with blonde hair, a nasty snarl upon his face. _

_"I-I-" She stuttered._

_"That's my horse!" The boy stomped over to her, and elbowed her out of the way, and she fell onto the soiled hay. "I'll not have dirty little girls tainting my horse! Do you have any idea of who I am?!"_

_"Um I-" She stuttered, trying to suppress tears from falling out of her wide brown eyes._

_"Stop stuttering you silly girl!" Snapped the boy. "Honestly, you have no idea with what I have to put up with all day. My new horrid sister, stealing my sword, then I come here to find you stealing my horse! I could have you in the stocks for this!"_

_Gwen folded her arms defiantly, getting to her feet slowly. "It's a little small to be a horse don't you think?" She challenged the boy._

_"How dare you!" The boy shouted, poking Gwen roughly in the shoulder. "You're as bad as Morgana! You're as ugly as Morgana too! I shall have you thrown in the stocks!"_

_Gwen then began to realise whom she was speaking with. She had never encountered him face to face, for she was never aloud to play with the noble children, apart form Leon of course, as her mother worked as a maid in his house hold. However, she had seen the boy, standing close to the King and his sister Morgana. Arthur Pendragon, was the young Prince of Camelot, and like most princes, he was a spoiled brat._

_Fearing for what may come of her, if she continued to behave in a disrespectful manner to the harsh King's son, her demeanour quickly changed. "I didn't mean any harm!" She wailed. "Please don't throw me in the stocks!" _

_"Oh for goodness sake, don't cry!" He urged. "I hate it when girls cry it's disgusting. Stop it, dry your eyes you silly girl! I won't have you in the stocks!" He reassured. _

_"Sorry." She said quietly, quickly rubbing her eyes. She did not like the idea of being thrown in the stocks. She had seen it happen before, and her father had once told her about the harsh punishments the King liked to sentence. _

_Arthur studied the girl for a moment. She did not look like all of the other annoying noble girls who ran around the square with them. Her skin was darker, softer perhaps, and her hair was not brushed back into silky locks, but was free and wild, with flowers in it. In a strange way he thought she was quite pleasant to look at. "You're supposed to bow you know." He said smugly._

_"Bow?" Asked Gwen._

_"I _am _the Prince of Camelot, you know." He scowled at Gwen, looking down upon her._

_"Oh right, yes sorry." Gwen curtsied quickly, then met the boys gaze a hint of annoyance in the girls eye. Gwen didn't know why all of the young girls in the village dreamt of marrying Prince's, in her opinion they were all bullies and quite frankly nasty pieces of work. Gwen never wanted to marry one those horrible creatures._

_"Now get out of my stable!" He scolded. "If I ever catch you in here again, I shall tell my father, and you shall be put in the stocks!"_

_Gwen gulped, before running quickly back to the meadow where Elyan and Leon were now chasing each other around._

_"Gwen!" Cried Leon, cackling slightly. _

_"Where's the horse?" Elyan chuckled.. _

_Gwen scowled at them both._

_"It's alright actually." Said Leon. "We don't need one anymore. We're going to play a different game." He said, in a matter of fact. _

_"Can I play?" Asked Gwen hopefully._

_"If you can catch us!" The boys chorused, as they sprinted back across the meadow away from Guinevere._

_"Hey wait for me!" She called after them._

That day had been the first encounter of the Prince of Camelot for Guinevere. It was a vivid memory for Guinevere as Arthur had acted like every other spoiled Prince in the land. She remembered how Leon and Elyan would tease her so, and how frustrated it would make her. She looked at Eve, Rowan and Odger through the trees, feeling pity towards Eve, she reminded her of herself.

"You'll pay for that!" Cried Rowan, shivering as he picked himself out of the water, which Eve had just pushed him into. "Just you wait." He seethed.

His friend Odgar however, had different ideas, and in his wet frustration, he lunged at Eve, but just before he had reached the young redhead, the twoboys flew back violently and Eve's eyes had flashed gold.

Rowan and Odgar stared in disbelief at Eve, and Eve stared in horror at her hands. What had she done?

"Witch!" Screamed Rowan. "Witch!" he grabbed Odgar, who was still shaking in shock on the ground, roughly by the arm and sprinted off, leaving Eve still staring horrified at her hands.

She looked up as they ran, "No wait! I'm not a witch!" She began to run after them, but was not as fast as the boys. "I'm not! I didn't mean it! I couldn't-" The young girl stopped. It was useless chasing after the boys, they were much too fast. She sat on the river bank, with her legs folded.

"She has magic!" Cried Gwen quietly in disbelief. "She-She just-"

_"Indeed she does Gwen, indeed she does." _Came the white fox's voice in her head.

"Magic is evil." Stated Guinevere coolly.

_"And do you believe that this little girl is evil Gwen?" _Asked the fox, curiously.

"Magic _is _evil!" Gwen started. "Look at Morgana's doing, the dragon attack, the curse of Cornelius Sigan. How can you think that magic is not evil?!" Asked Guinevere boldly.

"_Ah but that was not the question Gwen, the question was, do you believe that this little girl here, is evil?"_

Gwen stammered. "I-I don't-Those who practice magic are-"

"_Did your old friend Gaius not practice magic at a time?"_ Asked the fox.

"Well _yes_ but-"

"_But?"_

"Gaius is a _good_ man." Said Gwen quietly.

"_And this little girl is not?"_

"I didn't say that!" Said Gwen, defensively. She looked at the little girl, who had began to weep on the streams edge. From what Gwen could see, there was no evil in this girl's heart and she felt guilty for believing that she was otherwise.

_"Go to her._"

"I haven't anything to say." Whispered Gwen.

"_Go."_

Gwen walked over cautiously to where the girl was sitting, sobbing on the bank. She stood behind her, and cleared her throat, causing the girl to whip around in fright. "Um, hello." Said Gwen, smiling kindly at Eve.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Asked Eve, bringing her knees up to her chest defensively.

"Are you alright?"

"M'fine." Sulked Eve, turning around to face the stream, her back to Gwen.

"You know," Said Gwen, coming to sit next to the girl on the streams edge. "I used to play with two boys like that." She smiled at the memory. "They were mean, mean little boys, who used to try and get me into all sorts of trouble." 

"Y-You saw? You saw me?" Stuttered Eve, looking positively terrified that Gwen had discovered her magic.

"I-I...Well...Yes." Said Gwen slowly, not wanting to frighten Eve.

"I'm _not _ a witch you know!" Said Eve defensively. "I'm _not _I tell you! I can't control it! It happens when I'm upset!"

"It's alright, it's alright." Said Gwen softly, attempting to calm the child down. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I can't tell anyone." Eve sniffed, blowing her nose on the sleeve of her frock. "I-I don't want to be like this, I didn't choose it, I can't help it, it won't go away!"

"It's alright." Said Gwen, she was unsure of what to say to the girl, having never been in such a situation similar. "What about your parents? Do they know about your...condition?" She asked.

"I-I don't know where my parents are, they ran away a long time ago, and left me behind. I don't know why." She sniffed sadly.

"Who do you live with?" Asked Gwen, concerned for the little girl, who was sniffing and crying before her, she did not like to see children upset, but was unsure how to comfort the little girl. Gwen could not imagine having a power hat was uncontrollable and most likely illegal in these lands.

"My Auntie, but I don't think she likes me very much. She tells me that I-I ...Oh dear, oh dear!" She wailed throwing her face into her hands as she sobbed, her little body trembling violently. "What will she-_oh dear_!"

Gwen put an arm around the girl. "Hey, it's alright, don't be upset, please, come now."

"I-I'm sorry! I can't go back to my village now, I just can't! Please don't make me go back!" Eve wailed.

Guinevere straightened up. "I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to alright?" She rubbed the girls back reassuringly. "But surely your Auntie is wondering where you are?"

"N-No, she-she doesn't like me." Said Eve whimpering. "She doesn't care."

"Well I'm sure she does." Gwen smiled at little Eve, taking her hand in her own and squeezing it.

Eve slowly lifted up the sleeve of her pale frock, revealing a nasty burn, which looked like it had come from a hot fire poker.

Gwen gasped at the mark, horrified that such a person would do something to a child. "Oh my! Did she?" 

Eve nodded solemnly. "Please don't make me go back there." She whispered.

Gwen hugged the girl tightly, pulling Eve to her feet, she knelt before her. "Listen, I am going to help you alright? What's your name?"

Eve nodded slightly before replying. "Eve," She replied.

"That's a very pretty name." Gwen smiled. "For a very pretty girl too." She placed a hand on the girls cheek. "You're so cold!" She exclaimed.

"What's _your_ name?" Asked Eve quietly.

"Gwen." She said warmly. "Come on, let's light a fire and get you warm." Rubbing her hands up and down the child's shoulder in an attempt to warm her up a little, she lead the child into a small, but what seemed safe, clearing.

"Hello there." Little Eve sniffed quietly, having noticed the white fox tottering after them.

Gwen tried to stop her, concerned for the girl's safety, she did not know how the fox would react around other people. "No Eve don't-"

"It's alright." Said Eve, stroking the white fox softly on the head. "He won't hurt us."

Gwen eyed the white fox wearily, and it looked at her bluntly in return.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." Said Eve to the fox.

Gwen looked in shock at the white fox and the girl. Was it possible that the white fox could communicate with this little girl too? Almost as soon as she'd thought it, the familiar voice of the fox appeared in her head.

"_She is of old magic, I can reach her too._" Said the white fox.

"I don't understand." Whispered Gwen quietly, as she watched Eve and the fox frolic around in the clearing.

"_Some things are best left misunderstood Guinevere." _The white fox interjected, glancing over at Gwen, whilst playing with Eve. "_It was fate that the three of us were supposed to meet._"

"And what are we going to do with a little girl? I can barely feed myself!" She sighed.

_"We are taking her to the druids."_

Guinevere nodded. Although she was still unsure in the ways of magic, she knew that the druids were good, peaceful people. They would look after someone like Eve well and she deserved that. After seeing the nasty scar on the girls arm, Guinevere felt very guilty for believing that the girl could possibly be evil. What was she thinking? Eve meant no harm, she was as sweet as honey.


	5. Chapter 5

" A celandine Gwen," Laughed Eve happily, as she stood on her tiptoes to tuck the yellow flower neatly behind Guinevere's ear. "For your hair, it looks pretty." Eve smiled at the maiden sweetly.

Gwen smiled back at the redheaded girl warmly, grasping her little pale hand as she did so. "Thank you Eve, that's very sweet of you."

_"We must continue heading north if we are to avoid danger." _Said the white fox, an edge of fear encrypted into the creature's voice. _"I know these parts well, and I fear there are nearing Southrons, there is no time for games now."_

The high spirited girl Eve, had been travelling with Gwen and the Fox for two days now. Gwen felt strongly for the fiery haired girl, and they skipped along the great north road with the fox trotting happily at their side. It was the first time Gwen had actually felt happy since her exile. She felt free, careless like a child. Eve was rubbing off on her, and there was a part of her that did not want to give her up to the druids, but the forest was no place for a child to grow up, and the white fox had warned Gwen, that it would not be much longer until she would cease to inhabit the tall trees herself.

Eve clasped Gwen's hand tightly. "I don't want the men to hurt us." Her bright green eyes met Gwen's brown ones, and looked worriedly into them.

Raising a hand down to cup the girl's cheek, Gwen smiled kindly at the child. "Fear not young Eve, for soon we shall be out of their reach, and I shall not let any harm come to you, I can promise you that. Alright now?"

Eve nodded and hugged Gwen around the middle, burrowing her face into Gwen's abdomen, as a young child would their mother.

"_Come, we must find a place to rest for the night." _The white fox reminded the girls.

They found a shading of trees, in amongst some wild shrubbery. Elder berries sprouted from in amongst the trees, the light of the setting sun reflecting from them, making them look like black pearls.

"That's odd." Gwen frowned, letting go of Eve's hand and walking over to examine the berries. "Elderberries grow after the summer solstice." Plucking a berry off of the hanging plant, she tasted it. It was definitely an elderberry.

"_I believe your new friend, has her own way of thanking you for taking her under your wing." _The fox smiled at Gwen, padding over to her ankles and sniffing at her broken shoes affectionately.

Gwen bent down to the fox's level, looking into its beady eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked in a low voice, glancing over at Eve, who was picking at the bluebells a few feet away. "You mean...These are?" Gwen gestured to the elderberries. "These are Eve's doing?"

"_Indeed they are young Gwen, indeed they are." _The white fox turned away from Guinevere, and headed towards the little girl, but not before adding. "_Like I said before, magic is used for good too."_

Gwen could not help but smile at this. It was true, her opinion on magic was changing. In fact, her entire outlook on life seemed to be changing. The former maid was coming to realise, that not all of the law was fair. Just because it was being followed by a fair and just King, whom she still loved dearly for that matter, it did not make it right. Those with magic should not be banished from the Kingdom, they did not deserve the discrimination they received, Guinevere realised this now.

But it was not just the people whom possessed magic. As Gwen had discovered it was animals too which possessed magic. There were countless occasions when Arthur would have been out on a hunt and brought back foxes and deer's. What if all of those hunted creatures too possessed magic like the white fox, Arthur had slaughtered them for no reason. But of course he did not know. He does not seem to understand, for it had been drummed into his system by his tyrant of a father that magic was evil. Gwen feared there would be little anyone could do to change Arthur's brainwashed beliefs.

As night fell Gwen, Eve and the white fox sat around the small campfire in which Gwen had made up from some dry bracken earlier.

Eve tapped Gwen's arm softly to grab the former servants attention. "Watch this Gwen." Eve then shut her eyes and held onto Gwen's hand tightly. When she reopened her little green eyes, they were no longer green, but gold. "_Look._" She whispered, gesturing to the flames.

Gwen gasped, for the flames had begun to shape themselves into figures. Two horses, reared in the flames, and chased each other around the fire.

Eve giggled in excitement, her eyes flashing gold once again.

The two horses changed into a young maiden and a child, spinning around in circles dancing, hand in hand. The silhouette of a fox, jumped up through the flames to join the maiden and the child.

"It's us." Gwen whispered in awe, as the three flame figures skipped and danced around. "_Beautiful._"

"Just like you." Replied Eve, looking up at Gwen as the figures were engulfed by the flames once more.

"Sorry?" Asked Gwen, having not heard the young child correctly.

"I said I think you're beautiful." Eve smiled at Gwen, squeezing her hand tightly.

Gwen blushed before laughing sweetly. "Oh Eve, that is incredibly sweet of you, but my beauty compares nothing to that of your own." She reprimanded.

Eve's eyes went wide in shock. "Really?!" She spluttered. "B-But you're the beautifulestest girl in the whole wide world Gwen!" Eve argued.

Gwen only laughed softly. "You have not seen many a woman then Eve."

Eve only huffed. "Well I don't want to see them. I want to look like you when I grow up."

"It does not matter how beautiful a person is Eve." Explained Gwen quietly, before reaching up a pressing a delicate hand to rest atop Eve's beating heart. "It's what's in here that makes a person beautiful Eve, remember that."

Eve smiled. "But you're so nice to me, you're perfect Gwen!"

Guinevere smiled sadly. "We have all made mistakes in the past I suppose, whether or not they define the beauty of our hearts is questionable."

"What do you mean?" Asked the little girl, bewildered.

"I committed an ugly deed, for reasons I cannot still explain to myself today Eve. It cast me out of my home...I deserved it." Gwen said, her heart feeling heavy as she remembered her betrayal.

"W-What happened?" Eve asked, worried at the depressed look of tragedy which had dawned upon Gwen's kind face.

"I betrayed the one person who means the world to me, whom I love with all my heart, and so he sent me away, where I was then made a slave." Gwen slowly lifted up her sleeve, revealing to the little girl, the brandished _743_ upon her slender arm.

Eve traced her little fingers over it lightly. "But if he really _really_ loved you, he wouldn't want you to be hurt surely? My mummy and daddy loved each other very much, and even if mummy hurt daddy, daddy would never send her away to something like that!"

"He did not mean for it to happen, 'twas an accident. He tried to rescue me, but after I escaped, I have not seen him since. If he had truly forgiven me, he would have come to look for me, which means he is not ready to see me." Gwen explained sadly. "But it is not for you to worry about Eve." She reassured the girl, leaning over and kissing her on the forehead. "We need to focus on getting you out of here, and _you_ need to focus on getting some sleep little one."

Eve wined as Guinevere gently laid rested a small blanket over the girl, which they had found a few days earlier in the woods, tucking her in snugly. "But I want to stay with _you _ Gwen, you and the fox."

Gwen smiled sadly at Eve. "There are people like you Eve, people with magic who can help you, and accept you as one of their own."

"I only want you to accept me."

Brushing a ginger curl away from Eve's face, Gwen kissed her once more on the forehead. "Sweet dreams Eve."

Gwen sat up by the fire for hours after she had tucked Eve into bed thinking. She knew she had grown too attached to the child, it was going to hurt to let her go. There was a slightly selfish part of Gwen that wanted to keep Eve, but the forest was no place for a bright girl like Eve to grow up. The druids would look after Eve well, she was sure of it.

_"You are troubled Guinevere."_

"When am I not?" Scoffed Gwen to the fox, who had come to sit beside her like a solid guard dog.

There was a pregnant pause before either of the two spoke again.

"You never told me your name fox. You know so much of me, and my destiny, yet I know nothing of you. I do not even know your name." Spoke Guinevere quietly.

_"I am known for many a names Gwen. Some call me 'Purus' defender of the woods, others call me 'Silva' servant of the dawn, and there are those who simply refer to me as the White Fox."_ The fox explained absentmindedly.

"Defender of the woods, I like that." Chuckled Gwen to herself.

"_Then perhaps you ought to call me Purus." _The white fox said pointedly.

"Perhaps I shall."

And from that moment on, the white fox was known to Gwen, and then later to Eve, as Purus, defender of the woods.

As the dawn broke the next day, Gwen, Eve, and the white fox, now known as Purus awoke to distant sound of fighting.

"Head for those trees, we'll cover you!"

A familiar voice infiltrated Gwen's ears as she awoke to the dawn.

"Do you want to live or not?!" The familiar voice shouted urgently, in the distance.

Gwen bolted straight upright, for there was no mistaking whom the voice belonged to. Peering through the shrubbery she saw them. Her former betrothed, King of Camelot, bent down the side of what appeared to be a smugglers carriage wearing an attire which was far too small for him, he looked ridiculous. Alongside him, was his manservant, and her best friend, Merlin. Both looked anxious, as they watched a fair haired woman and man she did not recognise, scuttle away from the King and his servant.

Drawing his crossbow, Arthur aimed straight for the Southron's firing at himself and Merlin.

Gwen flinched as she watched him narrowly dodge an arrow.

"What's happening?" Asked a frightened Eve, laying down beside Gwen, who had positioned herself skilfully so that she was lying on her stomach in the shrubbery, well hidden from the scene, but also so that she could see the action clearly.

"It's a Southron attack." Said Gwen, whispering to Eve. "But I don't know why-" Gwen gasped, as Arthur jumped out from behind the wagon with his sword and ran in the direction of the man and woman, who were hiding behind a tree, a little closer to where Gwen and Eve were laying.

"They haven't found the cargo." Said the blonde woman quietly.

Gwen had to strain her ears to hear them as they spoke in low voices so as not be heard. Merlin had now joined them, and the four of them were huddled behind the trees not ten metres away from where Gwen and Eve were hiding. "Stay _very_ quiet." She whispered to Eve, placing her finger over her mouth, indicating for Eve to not breathe a word.

"They will." Said the fair haired man to the woman, extremely agitated. "Besides, they weren't after the cargo. They were after _you_." He pointed accusingly at Arthur. "Who the hell are you?"

Gwen shuddered as she watched Agravaine sniff around the couples cargo, clearly searching for them. She felt sick. If Agravaine had been discovered in such a way and was hunting Arthur, it could only mean one thing. Camelot had been taken.

"My name is Arthur Pendragon." Said Arthur.

Gwen noticed that usually when he'd introduce himself, he would do so nobly, yet humbly, but now Arthur just sounded defeated.

"The King of Camelot!" Cried the fair haired man in disbelief.

"At least I was." Said Arthur sadly.

Gwen's fears had been confirmed. Camelot had indeed been taken.

"I've lost everything I've worked for, for some good for nothing King!?" Exclaimed the man, as loudly as he dared, with the Southron's still lurking about.

"That's quite something coming from a smuggler!" Retorted Arthur haughtily.

"Well, I wouldn't have to be a smuggler if it wasn't for your damn taxes, would I?" The man snapped angrily.

"Those taxes help protect the people of this land!"

_"Gwen we need to get out of here." _Purus said in Gwen's head urgently. _"You needn't see this, 'tis not important, you are in danger here, we must run!"_

"But-Arthur!" Cried Gwen, turning to the fox in disbelief. "We have to help him! Camelot's fallen! We need to-"

_"No Gwen, we need to leave." _Purus urged. "_Arthur's doing his job, now you need to do yours."_

Gwen looked towards the scene, the Southrons had spotted them, and Arthur and the fair haired man, whom Arthur had been quarrelling with were now charging towards the armed men.

"_Gwen listen to me_!"

Gwen watched in horror as Arthur stabbed one of the men in the back, saving the fair haired woman's life. The woman gripped her exposed arm, crumpling to the floor, having had it painfully slashed by a Southron.

"Isolde!" The woman's partener, ran over to her urgently cradling the blonde, whom Gwen learned to be called 'Isolde'. "We had a deal. Partners for life, remember?" He held Isolde fast. It came to Gwen's attention, that the two were clearly much in love. She had seen love like that before, experienced it, a love that held strong.

"When have I not kept my promises?" Isolde replied, caressing her partners face softly before kissing her forehead.

"We need to keep moving. There'll be more coming soon." Said Arthur wearily, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

Gwen wanted nothing more to run over and envelop him in a comforting embrace. It suddenly didn't matter that he had banished her. He was in need. He had lost his Kingdom, his Kingship, his people.

"Gwen." Little Eve, tugged on the sleeve of Gwen's navy shirt. "I'm frightened." 

"It's alright Eve, don't worry." Gwen reassured the young girl, who was looking at Gwen, in aid of some comfort.

"What's happening?"

"That's the King of Camelot, Eve." Whispered Gwen, pointing at Arthur who was rolling his eyes at the man holding Isolde.

"Why is he dressed like that?" Asked Eve. "He doesn't look like a King."

"He's lost his Kingdom Eve." Said Gwen thickly, she hated to watch Arthur struggle. "His people, his home..." She trailed off sadly.

"So he's not a King?"

"Oh no Eve, he's still a King. A King in every way..." Gwen whispered softly.

"He saved my life, Tristan!" Isolde exclaimed to her partner. "Thank you." She said, addressing Arthur kindly.

The man called Tristan folded his arms tightly. "None of this would've happened if it wasn't for them."

"She's injured." Argued Arthur. "She needs shelter and rest."

_"We're leaving."_ Purus' voice rang loudly in Gwen's head.

Gwen sighed stubbornly, before slowly crawling back out of the shrubbery to face Purus, who sat on all fours, impatiently.

"_Come on Gwen!" _Purus urged. "_It's not safe!"_

Gwen grabbed the hand of little Eve, and broke out into a run, following the white fox closely, reluctantly moving swiftly away from Merlin, Arthur, Tristan and Isolde.

"I don't understand." Said Gwen, after they were well away from the action. They were now sat on top of a grassy hill, over looking a large forest.

"_You_ _forget Gwen, we are fulfilling your destiny, not Arthur's_." Said Purus knowingly. "_The time shall come Gwen, when the two of you are to be reunited. However, the time is not quite upon us yet. There is still much to learn."_

"I still love him." Whispered Gwen. "But I can't forgive myself." 

"_And that is why you're not ready Guinevere. You must learn to love yourself, before you can continue loving another whole heartedly. You must understand, that you too, are a person that is needed."_

"Gwen!" Shouted Eve from a little further way down the hill. "Daisies Gwen! The daisies are out!" She called skipping around in the flowery field.

Gwen laughed before standing up, and running over to join Eve, taking her little hands in her own and twirling around whilst the white fox sat and smiled at the pair.

Purus told Guinevere a few sunrises later that they were perhaps a days walk from the nearing druid camp. She walked hand in hand through the woods with little Eve whom was collecting bundles of snow drops and bluebells from the tree roots and throwing them in front of Gwen to walk on, much to her dismay.

"Little Eve, that is a waste of flowers my dear." She scolded the redhead lightly as she threw yet another bunch of snowdrops down on the path in front of her.

"Not at all Gwen." Eve protested. "You deserve to walk on flowers."

"What nonsense! Come on young lady." Gwen picked up one of the snowdrops on the ground in front of her and tucked them into Eve's hair. "So pretty." She sighed at the flower, framing the sweet girls face.

"What nonsense!" Eve imitated Gwen.

"Nonsense eh?" Laughed Gwen, chasing Eve through the woodlands, and tickling her sides. "Nonsense?!"

"AGH! NO GWEN!" Cried Eve, giggling as she succumbed to Gwen's tickling. "Mercy!" She gasped. "Mercy!"

"Tell me you that you're beautiful!" Gwen demanded, as she continued to tickle the little girl.

"Agh! I'm beautiful!" Eve squealed.

Gwen stopped tickling the girl and laughed. "There, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Stop where you are." Came a voice from ahead.

The young maiden and the little girl looked up from their antics, into the bright blue shining eyes of a hooded man. The man's hair was jet black and was braided, falling down the left side of his dull red cloak. With long hooked nose, and a kind smile, he stood there, staff drawn in his aged hand and spoke.

"We've been expecting you."


	6. Chapter 6

The sun had set deep into the west, and the stars were emerging in the clear black night. The breeze was still chilly from the harsh winter the land had suffered, yet it was bearable. Deep amongst the trees in the heart of the forest of Engred, lay a sizable druid camp. Colourful silks and satins were hung from trees, soaked in essential oils, the scent of herbs and spices mingled among the wood. Tents were arranged in an organised fashion around a large campfire, in which were sat around, a group of druids, a maiden, a child and a white fox.

A man with jet black hair and a long braid spoke softly to the maiden, in a navy shirt, and long dark curly hair. "We are lucky we found you in time, there were hundreds of Southron's on the path ahead, you were in enemy territory, you know." He said, staring at the maiden intently.

After coming across the druid in the forest, they had been hesitant on accepting his company. But they were seeking out the druids after all, for Eve's sake, so they had agreed to accompany him back to his camp. The druids were kind people, not like Gwen had imagined them at all. They were relatively normal, asides from the fact they practiced magic. There were women and children, all peaceful folk alike, welcoming to their imposition.

"Thank you Ardan, we are grateful for your hospitality." Guinevere smiled at the man kindly.

"There are those whom are worth protecting." Said Ardan nobly. "But there is something you must heed Guinevere, of Camelot."

Gwen frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

"You see, 'twas not coincidence that we found you, Cridwyn and Purus in the woods." Explained the druid.

"Cridwyn?" Asked Gwen bemused, she had never heard of a 'Cridwyn' before.

"The girl."

"Eve?" She questioned, her dark brows furrowing slightly.

"You must know by now, the girl possess magic." Ardan said carefully.

"I-I...Yes of course I just-"

"Eve is perhaps the name her guardian gave her, but her real name is Cridwyn, named by the ancient Gods of the forest themselves." The druid smiled into the fire slightly at this.

Gwen was silent for a moment. Eve was a sweet child, of course Gwen knew she was of magic, but she did not know just how well regarded this child was among the druids. Just how powerful was Eve, or Cridwyn as the druids called her. Gwen did not care, perhaps many winters ago, it would have bothered her, but she had learned something being away from her former home, magic was not evil. Eve had a kind heart, and that was how Gwen would see her. She looked across the campfire to where Eve was sitting, stroking Purus' fluffy white tale with bright eyes and huge beam stretching across her face.

"How did you know where to find us?" She asked finally, addressing Ardan quietly.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Ardan prodded slowly.

Gwen scoffed a little. "Tis all Purus speaks of, though whether or not I believe in it is questionable."

"Fate then." The druid offered.

"Are they not the same thing?" Asked the maiden.

"Perhaps...Perhaps not." Said Ardan, scratching his chin, whilst staring at Gwen. "What does Purus tell you Guinevere of Camelot?" He asked her inquisitively.

"He says," Began Gwen, fingering the fabric of her navy shirt she had stolen from a nobleman all those weeks ago. "He says that I am 'destined for greatness'." Said Gwen, chuckling slightly.

"And you believe otherwise?"

Gwen laughed. "How can I? I am a banished and branded adulteress! A former slave! What good can I possibly do?" Said Gwen slightly exasperated. She was beginning to tire of people telling her what she was and wasn't destined for.

"You have helped Eve have you not?" Said Ardan quickly. "What would have happened to her if you had not found her?"

"I-"

"You have been a great influence on the girl Gwen, she is happy, a stronger person." Urged the druid. "Why do you have no faith in yourself? Where is your self confidence?"

"Self confidence?" Said Gwen in disbelief. "_Self confidence_? My self confidence was stripped of me, the moment I betrayed my betrothed. My self confidence left me when I was banished from my _home_, from the people I cared about! My self confidence ran from me, when the people in the outlying villages threw stones, and cruel words at me! It left me when I was enslaved for _months!_ After all of that, do you _really_ think that I'd have any left?! " She finished, her eyes filled with emotion.

Ardan sighed. "The world has been hard on you these past months Guinevere. But it is time to move on, we cannot linger on the past forever."

"I know." Said Gwen softly. _"I know."_

"Purus is right though," The druid added. "You are indeed destined for greatness."

Gwen scoffed.

"What if I told you, Guinevere of Camelot, that the fates have decided you are destined to become Albion's greatest Queen, ruling Camelot with peace and prosperity." Said Ardan slowly, awaiting a reaction from the young woman sat in front of him.

Gwen froze, staring at the druid in disbelief. "I'd say they are lying, for I am not even a legal citizen of the Kingdom, let alone fit to be Queen. And are you forgetting Ardan, Camelot has been seized by Morgana, so unless you believe I would join forced with _her_ than your words are meaningless._her_" She said bitterly.

"You are fitter than you think Gwen. Everyday your influence on those around you turns around people's lives. _Look at Eve_ Gwen, look how _happy_ you have made the girl." Ardan encouraged. "Evil shall not conquer good Gwen, the Witch shall fall, and you shall help that."

There was a pause before Gwen spoke up again.

"I was bringing her to you." Said Gwen quietly, wiping her nose on her sleeve slightly, "Eve, I mean." She gazed over at the little redhead frolicking around. "I thought you could help her, you know with the whole magic thing."

Ardan smiled. "You have done well Guinevere."

"So, what happens now?" Asked the maiden curiously. "If you do not mind my company, I would like to stay with her a while, I have grown fond of her."

Ardan frowned slightly at the maternal glances and gazes Gwen gave little Eve. "I can see that.." He said lowly. "Gwen, you must realise, you cannot stay with Eve forever, it is not your destiny..."

"You know what?" Said Gwen hotly, standing up. "I am so _sick _of people telling me what I am destined for." And with that, she stormed away from Ardan and over to Eve, where she stroked her red locks carefully as she knelt down beside her.

Ardan sighed. Gwen was stubborn, he had not counted for that. But she was indeed destined to be involved with the union of Albion. There was still much to be done, and if all was not well, it could play the wrong part in the fate which would play out. For Gwen to become the Queen she was destined to be, her place was not with Eve.

* * *

"Fennel seed." Said Gwen grinning, to the white fox widely.

"Indeed." Purus said, nuzzling the back of her shin in affection.

"Can you teach me?" Said the little red head, holding her hand, and gazing up at her, green eyes sparkling.

Gwen laughed. "I can try, but Purus here is a _much_ better teacher!" She grinned at the fox, whom in turn trotted away towards the open spread of greenery.

Gwen sighed, and sat down up against a tree, facing out towards the meadow. Herself, Purus and Eve had decided to take a walk away from the druid camp that morning. They had been at the camp for two days now, and had agreed to collect some herbs for the people, it was the least they could do to repay the druids' kind hospitality.

She laughed as Purus jumped for dragonfly's in the meadow, missing each time and growling because of it. Despite his magical abilities, he still could not catch a dragon fly, which made Gwen and Eve smile.

"He's silly isn't he?" Giggled Eve, settling herself beside Gwen against the large tree she was situated against.

"Yes he is indeed." Said Gwen, taking Eve's hand in her own and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Gwen?" The little girl asked carefully, gazing up at Guinevere, through her delicate eyelashes.

"Yes?"

"Y-You're not going to leave me are you?" Eve said quietly, her voice trembling slightly, as she gripped tightly onto Gwen's hand, as though she would disappear at any moment.

Gwen was slightly taken aback by the bold question. Yes, it had been her original plan to simply take the girl to the druids and leave her there, continuing on with her journey with Purus, but it was different now. Gwen had become attached to little Eve. Somehow the girl had snuck her way into Gwen's kind heart, filling a little of the gaping hole, Arthur had left there. She now sought comfort in the girl, and the girl sought refuge in herself. She couldn't just leave her now, could she? But what of the druids tale, her supposed destiny, in which involved her crowning. Gwen had guessed at some point she needed to fulfil, if not her destiny, then her duty to her former home. Camelot was under attack, Morgana was on the throne now. Arthur needed help. If she was to go and aid her former beloved she could not endanger Eve in such a way. But then the bitter side of herself tugged at her heart. It screeched to her. _Arthur doesn't want your help, he banished you, he does not deserve it._

"I am not going to leave you Eve." Said Gwen firmly, kissing the top of her head lightly. "I could never leave you, not now."

"I never had a proper Mother." Began Eve slowly. "But, I think that I would rather have _you_ over any kind of Mother." She said softly. "I-I love you Gwen." She looked up at Gwen hopefully.

Emotion embedded upon her face, Gwen placed a trembling hand to her heart, clearly touched by the girls tender and honest words. "_Eve._" She whispered. "I do not know what to say." She stammered. "I-I...That is incredibly sweet of you, you have indeed crept into my heart and settled yourself there. I know you have had a hard life Eve." She gently brushed her thumb over the scorch marks, left there by the girls cruel aunt. "It brings me great comfort that you think of me in such a way."

Eve beamed at Gwen, nuzzling against her shoulder and shutting her eyes.

Gwen smiled at this, resting her head upon the top of the girls and shutting her eyes too. In the heat of the warm spring sun the two of them, fell into slumber, one of their dreams sweet filled with dreams of the future and a new family, the others, haunted filled with memories of the past.

As sleep eluded her, Gwen found herself back in her little red serving gown, her father had bought her for on her fourteenth birthday, and was wandering the halls of Camelot, next to her mistress, the Lady Morgana.

_"What are you supposed to get an irritating pig for his sixteenth birthday anyway?" The Lady Morgana was muttering to Gwen as they walked the halls, slowly. "If the King had not instructed me to, I would get him nothing at all!"  
_

_"You are generous my Lady." Pointed Gwen kindly, to her mistress. "It shall make you look mature and worthy. N-Not that you're not already mature and worthy my Lady. I think that you're very-"_

_"Perhaps I shall get him a bucket of dung, for him to role around in like the pig he is!" Scoffed Morgana bitterly, as she lead Gwen out into the market, in search of a gift worthy of the arrogant Prince._

_The two young girls walked around the market for good two hours before Morgana had finally purchased a gold bangle and fine sharp spearhead from Camelot's finest. _

_"I'm sure he shall like it Morgana." Encouraged Gwen, as they made their way back to the castle. "Besides, if he does not like it, I am sure he will not be rude and tell you that he does not like it. And even if he did not like it, he would be a fool to-"_

_"Who would be a fool?" Came an smooth voice, with a large smirk across his face._

_"No one of your concern!" Snapped Morgana to the King's cocky son of fifteen._

_"Oooo touchy, Morgana. You should be nicer to me, it is my birthday tomorrow after all." Said the cocky Prince Arthur smirking avidly._

_"Exactly, it is tomorrow, therefore I don't have to be nice to you today!" Scoffed Morgana snottily. "C'mon Gwen."_

_Arthur scowled at the King's ward._

_Gwen glanced quickly up at the Prince who caught her eye and frowned. "What are _you_ looking at?!" He snapped at the maid._

_"Nothing Sire, I was just-"_

_"How dare you speak to Gwen like that! You're demeanour disgusts me Arthur!" Snarled Morgana, challenging the rude Prince._

_"Ugh, whatever Morgana." Growled Arthur, before turning around and heading away from the two women._

_"I can't stand him!" Morgana cried. "I really can't!" She cried, as she stormed up the stairs to her chambers. "He's so rude to everyone! SO arrogant, and just such a bully! Did you see what him and his friends did to poor Gilly Shamlock the other day in the courtyard?!"_

_Gwen grimaced at the thought of poor Gilly, the fisherman's son, who had unfortunately come between Arthur and his fowl temper at losing a jousting match to Aldred, a nobleman's son. Gilly had ended up with a shaved head, a dunk in the well, and his trousers stuffed with horse manure. It had been a pitiful sight._

_"Ugh he's disgusting! And have you heard what he's doing tonight?!" Exclaimed Morgana once more as she slammed her hairbrush down onto her dressing table after running it furiously through her hair._

_"Here, let me milady." Offered Gwen, gently taking the hairbrush off of Morgana, and sitting her down in the chair, soothingly brushing the distressed girl's hair._

_"To celebrate his sixteenth year, he is paying a visit to Madam Patchouli's! Do you know what that is Gwen?!" Snapped Morgana, exasperated._

_Gwen shook her head timidly, trying to calm her mistress by running the brush slowly through her dark luxurious locks._

_"A brothel Gwen! The Prince of Camelot, is going to a brothel! How noble of him, how worthy!" She spat sarcastically._

_Gwen froze, putting the brush down on the dressing table. "Morgana?" She said slowly, placing her hand upon Morgana's shoulder. "Is this what's bothering you?" She asked sympathetically. "Are you...jealous?"_

_"NO!" Said Morgana quickly. "Of course I'm not jealous! I don't get jealous. Honestly, who'd want to marry Arthur anyway, and even if I did-which I don't. I certainly wouldn't want to now, after he's gone and done something disgusting like that!"_

_"I-I'm not saying that you are milady, just that it would be understandable if you were. I mean, 'tis not surprising if you and the Prince were to be married, I mean you are the King's ward after all and therefore it would be natural that you should feel such a way milady good even, at least you have feelings for him-" The maid babbled._

_"Gwen I-"_

_"If there's anything I can do to help-"_

"Gwen." Said Morgana firmly, and as she did so the maid quietened down. "I do not want to marry Arthur. But, there is something I would like you to do..." Morgana smirked wickedly.

_That night, when all in Camelot should have been in slumber, Morgana and Gwen waited up in the castle. _

_"I shall go to Uther, and seek his aid, telling him that I heard a noise down in the west wing, near Arthur's chambers, by this point, you would have led Arthur towards the west wing in his drunken, and now soiled state, and Uther shall catch him! He shall get the punishment he deserves!" Laughed Morgana._

_Gwen forced herself to give a small chuckle._

_"Now go Gwen, make sure Arthur gets out of that disgusting place, and get him to the west wing remember Gwen." Urged Morgana, pushing Gwen out of the room lightly._

_Gwen nodded fervently, making her way out of Morgana's chambers. Scurrying out of the palace doors and out into the lower town she went, towards the dreaded Madam Patchouli's. She had only heard rumours of the place, her father had told her to keep well away from that area, it was slightly rougher than the rest of the lower town. She had overheard guards talking about the place, and how they liked to let off steam after a long hard day on guard. The thought of doing something as derogatory as that disgusted Gwen. How could the soon to be crowned Prince of Camelot participate in such an unholy act with such women? Morgana was right, 'twas not noble or worthy in the slightest. _

_As she rounded the final corner, she located the place. It looked dirty, and there was a faint orangey glow illuminating the streets below from the light coming through the window. It was really no place for a prince. Howls of laughter, and cries of lust filled the night air, making little Gwen shiver in fright. Where was Arthur? How long did she have to wait around here?_

_Then she spotted him, the mound of blonde hair leaning against the wall outside of the brothel,, a tankard of mead gripped tightly in his hand. She approached him slowly, not wanting to startle the Prince. She noticed that there were angry red marks of lust about his neck, his hair was dishevelled, his lips swollen. She grimaced, why had she agreed to this ridiculous plan of Morgana's? Her mistress was clearly jealous, but was too stubborn to admit her feelings for the King's son. Prince Arthur's shirt was creased, and the buttons on his trousers were undone. Gwen blushed at this, and felt a little nauseas at the smell coming from within the brothel. Every fibre of her being screamed for her to run away from the place. But she could not disobey orders. Morgana was waiting for her in the west wing, and she needed to play her part._

_Clearing her throat she spoke out. "Sire?" Her voice trembled, and she mentally kicked herself for portraying herself so weakly._

_Prince Arthur looked up, grinning at her lopsidedly. "Helloo there, I just had-had-" The Prince slurred and suddenly reeled over, causing Gwen to rush forward and support his weight. _

_"Careful Sire you-AGH!" Gwen squealed as Arthur emptied the contents of his stomach onto Gwen's frock. Mouth wide open in clear disbelief, she hauled Arthur up, pulling his arm around her shoulder for support, as she attempted to drag him away from the disgusting place. "Let's get you out of here." She murmured to herself. _

_It was a difficult job, Arthur was extremely heavy for just a fifteen soon to be sixteen, year old adolescent. He was beginning to fall in and out of consciousness._

_"You shall regret this in the morning Sire." Said Gwen coldly to Arthur, who was drooling lumpy slime out on to her shoulder. Disgusted and exhausted with the Prince, she pulled him down onto the steps of the castle. Thankfully, there were no guards on the sight. _

_"I feel q-queasy." Arthur's voice wobbled. _

_He looked so pitiful, Gwen could have almost felt sympathetic towards the Prince, but then she remembered what he had just done, and she frowned at him, before removing her handkerchief from her pocket, and wiping the drool from around his mouth in distaste. "You should not let yourself be seen in places like that Sire." She started quietly, starting to wipe the vomit from around his chest too._

_"Aaand why is that Gwendolen?" He smirked at her, his blue eyes staring intensely into her soft brown ones, as he sat on the middle step of the stairs, and she stood a few steps below him, tending to him._

_"Tis not how a Prince should behave." She said simply, frowning at him coldly._

_"How _should_ I behave?" He asked slyly, standing slightly, and leaning towards her, his nose almost touching hers._

_She jumped back in fright, almost toppling down the stairs, but even in Arthur's drunken state he caught her with ease, pulling her down onto his lap so that she was straddling him._

_"Sire!" Squeaked Gwen. "I beg that you let me go this instant!"_

_Arthur brushed his nose softly against her neck, and blew a hot breath down her spine, making her shiver slightly. "And why's that?" He said, his lips against her neck._

_"B-Because," Stammered Gwen, her hands atop Arthur's desperately trying to remove the death grip he had on her waist. "You are the Prince of Camelot, and you should behave a little more chivalrous, rather than dallying around in brothels and making unwanted advances on servants! Honestly, my Lord, you are a Prince! Not a drunkard! You are a bully Arthur!" She finished loudly._

_"Anything else?" He whispered, his lips slowly brushing up to nip at her earlobe as his hands travelled up her sides, caressing her abdomen and lower chest._

_She grimaced in disgust at his behaviour, and tried to move her head away from his "Get off of me you great prune! You STINK of sick!" She shrieked and finally managed to clamber off of him. She stood up and folded her arms, looking crossly down at the Prince. She would not have pitied him if he did not look so forlorn, gazing up at her, hurt evident in his bright blue eyes. "I am sorry Sire." She said quietly. "But I disapprove of the deed you have just committed in that unholy place. I thought better of you!" She whispered harshly._

_Arthur could have shouted at her, he could have even had his way with her, could have had her put in the stocks, for daring to express such a strong opinion, for what he chose to do in his free time was up to him and she had no right as a simple servant to tell him otherwise._

_But he did not, he was not like that. He did not want to be like that. _

_He was ashamed._

_Instead, he gazed down at his hands before speaking so softly, it was barely audible. "I'm sorry. I just, before, I-I...It did not feel right."_

_Gwen did a double take. "Sorry Sire? I believe I misheard you."_

_"It didn't feel right. Tonight I mean, back there." He gestured to back in the direction they had just come from." I thought it would be different..." The Prince said solemnly._

_"What would be-" Then Gwen realised what he was talking about. The brothel. "Oh right-"  
_

_"Sure, it was fun at first, but I just-I felt nothing after. I thought I would-but-Morgana was right. I should not have gone there tonight. It was not a worthy thing to do." Said Arthur quietly to Gwen. _

_Gwen smiled awkwardly. "Not that I'd know much about the topic Sire, but perhaps it is why such a erm...Such an act of er... intimacy is shared between a man and his wife. Maybe best to wait until you are married to a beautiful Princess perhaps, before doing such an act again?" She stuttered innocently, whilst blushing furiously. _

_Arthur nodded, before once again vomiting, all over the steps._

_Gwen grimaced jumping aside to avoid the mess. "Oh dear." She sighed._

Gwen shivered in her sleep, as her eyes began to flutter open. It had begun to rain. She stood up, shaking her head slightly. It was such a vivid dream of memory. Why had she dreamt such a thing? She remembered what had happened after that night, Morgana and Gwen's plan had worked. Uther had been furious, and had had a long talk with Arthur the next morning, about how if he needed to fulfil urges he should call a maid to his chambers, not seek one out himself! She remembered how embarrassed Arthur had looked for the next few days. However, he had not remembered what had occurred between himself and her, and even if he had, he had never mentioned it to her before. She had not been surprised, he had been so intoxicated that summers night.

"What a peculiar dream." She whispered to herself.

Eve and the fox were no longer in sight, they had most likely headed back to the druid camp together. Shaking her head wearily, she made her way back to the camp in which the druids were inhabiting, trying to rid herself of the teenage memory she had dreamt of.


	7. Chapter 7

They had dwelled among the druids for longer than expected, but Guinevere had grown fond of the camp. It was the first place, dismissing Camelot of course, where she had felt at home, and welcome for a long while. The maiden huddled closer to the fire, hunching over to warm her rough serving hands upon the warm flames. She gazed into the dancing heat and smiled wearily. They had stayed within the safety camp for far too long, Purus had said so himself, and even now the druids were eyeing Gwen pitifully, making her certain that she would not be welcome in the camp for much longer.

She felt a soft wet nose nuzzle her back. Turning around on the log she was perched on she smiled, sighting Purus sat attentively behind her.

_"Gwen," _Addressed Purus gravely. "_I know you have grown fond of this camp, but I insist we must depart at first lighting at the latest."_

Guinevere frowned, of course she knew that she could not stay at the camp forever, but she did not expect to be leaving it's warmth and comfort so soon. She was not ready. "Why must we depart so soon? Can it not wait a day or to? Let us prepare for the journey that lies ahead?" Pleaded the maiden.

"_No Gwen, I fear if we do not depart soon you shall be reluctant to leave at all." _The fox pressed.

Gwen's soft brown eyes gazed sadly down to the floor of the mossy wood. "Okay." She replied softly. "I understand." Guinevere stood up, brushing down her navy shirt of which she had stolen which seemed like a lifetime ago. "I shall inform Eve of our departure, I fear she too, has grown quite attached to the druids hospitality." As she made to leave the fox stopped her in her tracks.

_"Guinevere." _Said Purus warningly. "_It was been mentioned to you before, Eve cannot accompany us any further. You know this."_

The doe eyed brunette's fists clenched tightly. "And I told _you_ Purus. I am _not _leaving her!" Gwen exclaimed angrily. "If Eve doesn't leave, then nor shall I!" And with that, she stormed away from the talking fox and into the trees.

Why should she be made to give up one of the only friends she had left? She had been banished from Camelot, enslaved, abandoned by her friends whilst in the tower, and was now on the run from a deranged high priestess who she had once considered her friend. Why could Purus not let her keep little Eve? Perhaps she was being selfish. Perhaps Eve could learn much more from the druids than she could from Guinevere. But Guinevere had grown attached to the little girl. She had often wondered that if she had not betrayed Arthur so horribly they would have one day had children like little Eve. Gwen had always wanted a little girl, and if she could no longer have her fairytale then why could she not at least have Eve?

From afar, the little soon to be druid, watched Gwen, stomp into the woods. She tucked a strand of her long red hair behind her dainty ear and sighed. What was making Gwen so upset? Perhaps Purus would know? She thought to herself. Heading slowly over to the fire where the white fox was situated, she approached the creature slowly.

"Purus?" Asked Eve quietly from behind.

Purus turned slowly around to face the little girl. Flicking his long bushy white tail around the small child's ankles he replied. "_Yes little Cridwyn?"_

Eve scowled at the name. She wasn't quite used to being called by her druid name. She preferred it much more being known as Eve, like Gwen called her. "Why is Gwen so upset?"

Purus sighed wisely, sitting beside the girl on the log placed by the fire as a bench. "_Listen Eve_," Began the fox carefully. "_You know you cannot stay with Guinevere forever. Eventually the two of you must go your separate ways. Your destinies are not to be entwined."_

Eve frowned. If her and Gwen's destinies were not entwined than why had they met in the first place? Why had Gwen mothered Eve, tucking her safely under her wing. If their destinies were not entwined, why was she not still living with her Aunt and Uncle? "But, I don't understand." Wined Eve. "Why did we meet then? Why are we friends?"

_"It was foretold, that Camelot's future Queen, would meet a druid whom would change her outlook on magic. There was no further mention of the future Queen mothering the druid." _Snapped Purus haughtily.

Eve folded her dainty arms snottily. "I think that's silly! This destiny rubbish is silly!" Exclaimed Eve. "Gwen isn't a Queen! She's my friend! I don't want her to go away!" Eve cried, tears threatening to fall from her pretty green eyes.

"_Guinevere and I shall depart at dawn. You must say your goodbyes tonight. You will not see her again." _Said Purus flatly.

"NO!" Eve sobbed. "You're wrong! You're just a silly fox!" She cried, furiously wiping away the tears which were leaking un-accordingly down her soft porcelain cheeks. "Gwen promised me! She said she'd never leave me! She _promised_!"

"_I'm sorry."_

Eve stood up abruptly. "I _hate _you! You're a _mean _old thing! You can't stop us! If Gwen wants me to stay with her then I will!" The little girl stormed away from Purus angrily, kicking up twigs as she did so.

She marched into the trees angrily. How dare the silly creature! Gwen wanted her! Gwen was the first person in her life that had actually wanted her. She'd befriended her, and she certainly wasn't going to have that taken away from her because a silly fox said so!

Eve had not realised how long she had been walking for. Whipping her flaming red hair over her shoulder, she glanced around at her surroundings. The trees were far more dense than they had been in the druid camp, that even the moonlight failed to shine through the trees. The ground was boggier, Eve could feel the dampness begin to seep into her torn leather boots. This part of the forest was very unfamiliar, she looked around, squinting, desperate to remember which way she had come from. It was impossible, everywhere looked the same.

Panic swept through the small druid and she screamed.

Dark, hot, orange flames swept up through the dry branches. This had happened before. When Eve panicked as did the elements of the earth. They were connected.

The flames pushed the girl deeper into the forest, she was running, screaming her limbs flailing as she ran, desperate to escape her own untrained power. Suddenly, she tripped. Then all went black.

* * *

Miles away from the druid camp, a High Priestess' dreams were haunted by an old man, a fox and a small girl with flaming red hair.

Morgana Pendragon tossed and turned violently in the four poster bed she had sought out for rest. She whimpered feebly in her slumber, clutching the thick woven bed sheets tightly in her pale fist. Her breathing becoming shallow by the second, she cried out desperately into the night.

Morgana let out a light sob into the darkness, as she sat upright in bed. Attempting to even her breathing, and get it back to it's usual slow relaxed pace, she sat back among the feather pillows.

There was a soft knock at the solid oak door of her chambers.

"W-Who is it?" She called softly. Realising her mistake, she hardened her voice, calling out louder this time; "Who dares to disturb their Queen?!"

"Tis I milady." Came a rough voice from behind the door.

"Helios?" Asked Morgana wearily, as the door to her chambers slowly creaked open, revealing the attractive Warlord, relishing in the candlelight from the corridor behind.

"You were screaming milady." Explained Helios, walking into her chambers slowly, his large build illuminated from the light behind him. "I came only to aid, my Queen."

Morgana breathed a sigh of relief. "It was just another bad dream." She assured him, as he sat upon the foot of her bed.

"The third this week." He noted dually.

"Emrys. It was Emrys _again_. But this time it was different." Explained Morgana slowly, wiping the sleep from her hard eyes. "There was a child, and a fox."

"A child?" Frowned Helios, scratching his forehead in thought.

"And a fox, a white fox." Pressed Morgana. "I'd only ever seen such a creature as a child, when I accompanied Uther to the Northern Borders. But this one was in Camelot's borders!" The witch cried, panicked.

Helios placed a reassuring hand on Morgana's shoulder and slowly pushed her back down into the pillows where she had sat up in shock. He leaned over her, his body warm over her cold, shivering one. "It was just a dream milady. I can send a patrol out to search the borders if it eases your mind?" He whispered softly.

Morgana lifted a pale hand to caress Helios' rough cheek. "Thank you Helios." She whispered. "You are loyal."

Helios smirked down at the cruel beauty before him. "And shall I be rewarded?" The built Lord asked, a lustful glint in his dark eyes which was not missed by the witch.

Morgana's eyebrows furrowed slightly at what Helios seemed to be implying. She had heard maids talk of such things that went on between a man and woman when she had resided in the castle as a child. Herself and Gwen had often giggled and laughed mercifully, blushing at the thought of such a devious and private act, but had dismissed the idea that it would ever happen to her. She could remember the first time when such thoughts had entered her once innocent mind, and thought back to it briefly.

_It was a late evening summer evening in Camelot, Morgana had just returned from a visit to her sister Morgause, her spirits were high. Laughing was audible from the tavern as she dwindled back through the castle gates unnoticed in the shadows of the moonlight. Deciding to take a detour back up to the castle, she headed towards the sound of cheerful knights, drinking in bliss at The Rising Sun. _

_She scowled at them, but then smirked. Soon Camelot would be in the hands of Morgause and herself, then they would not be so jolly. Turning the corner she came across two figures entwined behind the tavern. At first Morgana thought them to be wrestling, yet soon after she realised they were doing quite the opposite. _

_The man, she recognized to be the faux Knight whom had attacked one of the competitors of the Melee, Uther had sent him away. Gwaine, was his name, she had vaguely remembered. _

_The second figure, whom was wrapped around the attractive man, seemed to be one of the maids from the parlour, whom according to Gwen, was known to do unspeakable things to the Knights in the tavern on a regular basis. Rumour of Camelot was to say she had bore a child out of wedlock, then sent the baby to Mercia, but maid gossip was never entirely reliable. _

_Morgana was horrified at the intimate sight before her, yet she could not quite bring herself to look away. The man was grunting in satisfaction as he attacked the parlour maid with his mouth._

_Morgana felt sick. How could a person allow themselves to be that close with another? The thought had disgusted her, yet excited her._

_All of a sudden, the man whom she believed to be Gwaine, turned around just in time to meet Morgana's steely gaze._

_He winked._

_The dark witch blushed furiously. Gwaine was clearly intoxicated on ale and other beverages that the tavern dared to serve, and if it were not so, Morgana would have struck them both to the ground with a flash of gold in her stony, cold eyes. _

_Fighting the urge to use her magic, she stormed away towards the castle, her previous high spirits ruined by Gwaine and the parlour maid. It would have been much to risky to abolish the intimate couple. But perhaps an innocent trip down the north tower staircase would teach that scoundrel of a parlour maid never to commit such an act...even from beyond the grave, Morgana thought wickedly._

_That night she lay awake in her chambers, tossing and turning, for she could not help but wonder what it would have been like to take the parlour maids place. Dismissing the thought, disgusted with herself, she focused her mind on more pressing issues, like murdering Uther in his slumber. A sadistic smile graced Morgana's features as she drifted off into a more peaceful slumber._

"Morgana?" Asked Helios softly, his lips close to brushing hers. She could taste his breath on her own.

It should of been intoxicating.

But she felt nothing.

Now, she had Gwaine, in the dungeons below. She would make him pay, for making her think of doing those unspeakable things to her behind the tavern. Yes, she would make him pay for making her feel so flushed and vulnerable that night. She did not get a chance to even think of what she had seen those two years ago, in the tower of Mancipium, she had been to wrapped up in building her army, and she had pushed the thought to the very back of her mind. But now, she remembered as clear as day, and he would pay for cracking her steel mind all those months ago.

She would make him sing for his supper.

"Yes." Morgana breathed softly onto Helios' face, "You shall indeed be rewarded." With that, she threw were slender arms around Helios' neck and pressed her lips firmly to his.

Yet still she felt nothing.

She kissed him more violently, earning a pleasing response from the War Lord.

That night they shared what only man and wife were supposed to share under the eyes of the court. But Morgana did not care. Why should she conform to what the normalcy the court pressed upon them. After all, she was the court now. By daring to engage in intimacy out of wedlock almost made her indifference more official. She was more powerful than those around her, and she would show it by any means how.

What her and Helios had just shared however, was not an act of love or intimacy. It was an act of power and hatred. It did not prove the mutual love they shared for each other, only the mutual love they shared for power, and war.

Both so cold, becoming one.

As Helios lie next to her panting heavily, Morgana spoke softly. "You may leave now Helios."

Helios sat up abruptly, shocked that the new Queen would dismiss him so soon. "But Morgana-"

"_Leave!_" She spat menacingly. She wanted to be alone. She did not want Helios sniffing around her all night long. She felt little for the War Lord, if anything.

Helios got up and left agitated. Displeased at Morgana's sudden change in mood, he slammed her chamber door, causing Morgana to cackle loudly.

The witch could not decide whether or not she felt powerful or used. Her cackles turned to frustration, and clenching her fists tightly she shouted for her stand in handmaiden.

"I require a bath at once!"

* * *

"Eve?" Shouted Gwen into the slow appearing dawn. "Eve!"

Eve was nowhere to be seen. Guinevere didn't understand, she had been with the druids, moments before her talk with Purus. Was this some sort of plot Purus had created to make sure Gwen left Eve behind? Was Eve safe? Gwen couldn't bare the thought of anything happening to the little girl, it was out of the question.

"_EVE?!_" She shouted into the lonely woods. "EVE!" Tears threatened to fall from the corners of Guinevere's eyes as she searched desperately around the forest for the child. She couldn't lose Eve. Eve was the only thing she had left. She'd lost Arthur, she'd lost Merlin, and even Elyan, she could not stand to lose Eve too. She _would_ not stand to lose Eve.

Glancing down to her feet, she spotted Purus sniffing the ground for any sign of the girl. With no one around to direct her anger over losing the familiar red head, she directed her frustration and desperation at the fox.

"I bet _you _had something to do with this didn't you?!" Cried Guinevere accusingly. "You never wanted her around in the first place you-"

"_I am a creature of peace Gwen, I would never cause the girl harm." _Purus protested, giving the maidens shin a reassuring lick.

"You told her about leaving her behind didn't you?" Spat Gwen to the fox. "I bet you told her what you told me!"

Purus said nothing.

"How _could _you?!" Exclaimed Gwen exasperated. "Honestly Purus! For a creature of peace you're quite insensitive!"

Purus guiltily sniffed the ground. "_I can track her scent. If we move fast, we should be able to find her in the hour." _The fox began trotting North. "_Come on Guinevere!"_

"Wait!" Came a voice from behind. There stood Ardan, the leader of the druids they had been staying with, bright blue eyes shining nobly. "Let me come with you." He said sternly.

"Thank you, but no thanks," Began Gwen haughtily, "we need to move fast, we shan't be returning afterwards. We thank you dearly for your hospitality but we must move on." Explained Gwen hurriedly as she began to jog in the direction Purus had been heading.

"Guinevere." Said Ardan loudly, causing Gwen to whip around on her heal.

"_Yes_?" She cried in frustration.

"You are forgetting. The girl is one of us. A druid. She does not belong with you, she belongs with us." Said Ardan firmly, looking down his long hooked nose at Gwen.

"Actually." Spat Gwen. "I think you'll find she _belongs_ with _me_!" She huffed turning to Purus. "What are you waiting for let's go!"

Purus gave a longing apologetic glance towards Ardan, and followed Gwen, Ardan jogging close behind.

"_Left!_" Cried Purus a little while later, "_I can smell her scent!_" The fox weaved in and out of the trees, Guinevere and the druid leader following close behind. Purus suddenly came to a halt, causing Gwen and Ardan almost to crash into him.

"What?" Exclaimed Gwen. "Why have we stopped? What is it?" She pressed eagerly.

"_Blood." _Replied Purus quietly.

"No." Whispered Ardan.

"_This way!_" The fox trotted deeper into the wood, coming to a halt over a large drop which loomed over a clearing.

There were voices coming from within the clearing. There sat three large men, sat around a small fire.

"C'mon!" Cried the largest. "We ain't got all day 'gil! Bring us'a food!" He grumbled loudly.

Sure enough emerged little Eve, clearly terrified as she brought three plates of what looked like poached rabbit and served it to the men, her small hands trembling.

Gwen noticed the large cut on Eve's forehead, her small fists clenched at the sight. "What can we do?!" Whispered Gwen as quietly as possible to Purus and Ardan.

But Ardan was already ahead of the others, having already sneaked down the slope to the clearing. Carefully pulling a small bunch of herbs out of his pockets, his eyes flashed gold, setting the herbs a light.

Gwen watched in awe as the smoke from the herbs reached the nostrils of the men, causing them to lose their balance and topple backwards. Gwen gasped, holding her nose she climbed down to the clearing and dived upon Eve, clutching her tightly.

"I thought I'd lost you!" Cried Gwen, as she hugged Eve.

Eve looked shocked, but relieved. "I-I don't know what happened." She sobbed. "I was lost and-and I-I didn't. I'm so sorry Gwen!" She sobbed into Gwen's shirt.

Gwen shared a worried glance with Ardan as she sat the girl down, and began dabbing the cut on her forehead with some nearby leaves. "Are you alright?" She kept asking, "They didn't hurt you did they?"

"N-No, they just tried to keep me, th-they said they wanted to sell me Gwen!" Eve moaned, clutching Gwen's legs in avid attempt to hug her again.

Noticing the rope bindings on Eve's little wrists, she quickly untied them and gave the little girl another squeeze.

Eve had been hurt and Guinevere had been unable to prevent it. She felt extremely guilty. Perhaps Ardan and Purus was right. They did have Eve's best interests at heart. Guinevere was being selfish. How could she expect a little girl to live on the run with her and a fox?! The idea now seemed ludicrous. She felt incredibly guilty for almost forcing Eve to live a lifestyle of a criminal. Now with Morgana on the loose, she would surely be recruiting those with magic. Ardan was right, Eve would be safer with the druids than she ever would have been with her.

"Guinevere." Began Ardan.

"I know what you're going to say." Gwen whispered. "And I know you're right."

"The girl will be safe with us." Said Ardan sympathetically. "Her magic will flourish beautifully, but more importantly, _safely_."

Gwen sniffed sadly into Eve's hair. "I know, I-I'll just miss her that's all." She bent down to Eve's level, and looked into the girls sparkling green eyes. "Eve, Ardan and the other druids are going to look after you okay?"

Eve's little brow furrowed. "What do you mean? You said I could stay with you! You promised Gwen!" Sobbed Eve, shaking her head.

"Listen Eve, Purus and I still have some things we need to do, and I cannot endanger you by letting you come with us." Whispered Gwen, heartbroken to leave the little girl she had become so fond of.

"You _promised_!" Wailed Eve. "You broke your promise." Eve whispered.

Trying to hold back tears herself. "I'm not leaving you Eve." Said Gwen shakily, "I'm still in here." She placed a hand over where the little girl's heart was beating in her chest.

"I-I'll never forget you Gwen." Eve cried shakily.

"Nor I you sweet Eve, but we shall see each other again. I promise you." Gwen encouraged standing up to give Eve one last embrace.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep Guinevere." Whispered Eve sadly, removing herself out of Guinevere's embrace to go and stand behind Ardan.

Guinevere looked heartbroken, as she hugged herself tightly. "I-I...Look after her Ardan. Keep her safe." She sniffed.

"Of course." Replied the druid.

"_We need to get moving," _Began Purus, "_The Northern boarders awaits us. Fair well Ardan," _He padded over towards Eve. "_Fair well sweet Eve._" Purus nuzzled Eve's tear stained face and gave her a reassuring lick.

Ardan and Eve watched Guinevere and the white fox slowly head through the trees before they could no longer see them. They had moved on.


End file.
